TURNING POINT
by LMA1986
Summary: Mia is just your average girl, trying to make the best out of life with what she has. After he parents passed away, Mia decides to move to Boston to get a change on life and better herself, but when she is in the wrong place at the wrong time, her life has a turning point. Will she be able to make the best out of her new life or will a gang leader ruin it for her?
1. TURNING POINT

TURNING POINT

CHAPTER 1

MIA'S POV

I sat and waited at the red light as I lightly tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. It was a cold, November night in Boston and all I wanted to do was get home, get a hot bath, change into my cozy pajamas, and sit in front of the fireplace while I drank hot chocolate.

The light turned green and I slowly turned onto my street. I put my turn signal on before I pulled into the Mini Mart, which was not far from my house. I pulled into an empty parking spot, grabbed my keys and purse, and got out. I made my way towards the entrance of the building and headed inside.

"Hey, Mia," I heard a voice say and I looked over to see Jim, the regular cashier, standing behind the counter with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Jim," I said as I made my way to where the milk was.

"Long day?" He asked as I grabbed a half gallon of 2% and made my way towards the front.

"Yeah, you could say that," I said as I set the jug down on the counter. "Oh, one more thing," I said as I turned around and looked around for a bag of Peanut M&M's.

Just as I found them, I heard the door chime and guys coming into the place, shouting at Jim. I looked over, but quickly ducked down when I saw that the one was holding a gun, pointing it at Jim. My heart started to pound inside my chest and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that they wouldn't know I was there.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN OR I WILL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I heard the one guy shout and I placed my hand over my mouth as I continued to wait there.

"HE'S GOING FOR HIS GUN, BILLY!" Another guy shouted and then I heard the gunshot go off.

A sob escaped my mouth and I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping that they didn't hear me.

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard a man ask and I looked up to see a guy standing there with a ski mask covering his face and a gun in his hand. "Get up!" he shouted and I slowly stood up and I held my hands up as he continued to point the gun at me.

"P-Please...don't hurt me," I stuttered as I felt a couple tears go down my cheeks.

"What do you want to do with this one, Billy?" The guy asked as he continued to point his gun at me.

"Grab her. She ain't getting away," the guy, known as Billy, answered.

"NO!" I shouted as the guy grabbed my arm. "LET ME GO!" I shouted as he roughly pulled me towards the front of the store.

"Shut up, bitch!" The one guy said as he continued to roughly pull me outside with them.

"Spink, get her in!" Another guy shouted as I we approached two cars, one was black and the other was red.

I noticed that both cars had tribal markings on them. They must be gang related.

"PLEASE! NO!" I shouted as I was shoved into the back seat of the black car and I went to go to kick the guy, but he stopped me from doing so.

"BITCH! KNOCK IT OFF!" The guy shouted as he held me down and I winced as I felt slight pain. "I will fucking blow your brains out! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" He shouted in my ear and I squeezed my eyes shut as I slowly nodded my head. "Good!" He said as I adjusted myself and slowly sat up.

Another one of the guys must have grabbed my keys because they were driving my car out of the parking lot as the car I was in quickly started to back out of the parking lot. Tires spun as we headed down the street and more tears came out of my eyes as my heart pounded in my chest.

"Got a hot one here, Billy boy," the guy in the passenger's seat said, referring to me, as he lightly hit the driver's arm and they started to pull their ski masks off.

Billy pulled out a cigarette and placed it in between his lips before he lit it while he continued to drive. I felt more tears go down my cheeks as I glanced out the windows and then up in the rearview mirror. I saw Billy glance up in his rearview mirror and his blue eyes had an evil look to them.

Not too much later, we were pulling into a parking lot. Billy slammed on the brakes and everyone started to get out. I continued to sit in the backseat as the guy that shoved me in the back was trying to get me out.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted as I tried to get away from him, but he roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me out. "STOP!" I shouted, but the man placed his hand over my mouth.

"LET'S GO!" The guy shouted as I struggled against him while he forced me to walk towards the entrance of the apartments.

I looked over and watched as Billy lit up another cigarette and took a long drag before he took it out and blew the smoke out of his mouth. I continued to struggle with the guy as he forced me to go up the steps. We started down the hall and I noticed that it was a run down apartment. There was graffiti all over the walls, lights flickered, and it smelled terrible.

The guy shoved me into the apartment and I fell down to the floor as the rest of the guys came in and shut the door. I turned my head to look around and the guys stood there and looked at me. Billy continued to smoke his cigarette while tears streamed down my cheeks.

"What do you want me to do with her, Billy?" The one guy asked as Billy blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"Get 'er in my room. I'll deal wit her later," Billy answered and the one guy grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room to a bedroom.

"Get in there!" He shouted as he shoved me in the room and I landed on the floor by the bed.

I lifted my head up as tears continued to go down my cheeks and he slammed the door shut. I sat up a little and let out a sob as I looked around the room. The walls were a dark black color and there was a busted up blind covering the small window. I slowly got up from the floor and wiped the tears from my cheeks as I looked around. How did I get myself into this mess? I was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I'm goin' to run my corner. Don't fuckin' let her out of that room!" I heard Billy shout.

"You go it, dawg," I heard another guy say and I sniffled as I sat down on the end of the bed that was in the room.

I looked around the room and there wasn't too much too it. A dresser with a couple broken drawers to it, broken mirror hanging on the wall, empty bottoms of beer, an ashtray filled with ciggarette butts, and other items scattered around on the floor.

I don't know how long I was sitting there for, but I looked over to see a younger guy coming into the room with spiked black hair with red tips. I stood up from the bed and back away from him as he quietly closed the door.

"Don't hurt me," I said as I wrapped my arms around myself and stood there looking at him.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you," he quietly said as he looked at me and slowly approached me. "I'm Joe, Billy's younger brother," he started to say and I noticed that he didn't seem as mean as the others. "I just...I wanted to come in and see if you needed anything," he said as I reached up and wiped some tears away.

"N-No," I stuttered as I shook my head. "Pl-Please, just ...just let me go," I started to plead with him. "I...I won't say anything," I said as more tears came out of my eyes.

"Do you know who my brother is? If he found out that I let you go, he would kill me," he said with a small smile and slight chuckle.

"Please," I said through tears as I continued to look at him.

"YO! JOE! DON'T BE MESSIN' WIT' BILLY'S GIRL!" We heard a guy's voice shout from the living room and then laughter erupted.

I watched as he opened the door and stepped back out of the room before he closed the door behind him. I brought my hands up to my face and started to sob. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me.

Later that night, I was sitting on the bed in the room as I continued to hear laughter from out in the living room area. I had tried to look around for some place to get out, but there was no use trying.

"YO, BILLY!" I heard the one guy say and I knew that he had come back from wherever he had gone.

"Joe here tried to mess wit your girl," another girl said.

"Man, I did not," I heard Joe's voice say. "Billy, man, I didn't. I swear."

"Get the fuck out of here, guys," Billy said as I heard his voice getting closer.

My heart started to pound in my chest and I looked down as the bedroom door opened. I continued to sit there as the door shut and I heard Billy blow smoke out from the cigarette that he was smoking. My eyes slowly went from his boots up his legs to his black t shirt and then his face. He took another long draw from his cigarette before he blew more smoke out, which filled the room. I noticed that he had icy blue eyes, a few scars on his face, and tribal tattoos that started in his neck area and must have went down his back or shoulders.

"What's ya name?" He asked before he blew more smoke out of his mouth.

I looked away from him for a moment as my heart continued to pound in my chest. He roughly grabbed onto my jaw and I let out a yelp as he made me look at him.

"I asked ya a question," he said as he gritted his teeth together.

"M-Mia," I quietly answered as I looked into his icy, blue eyes.

"When I ask ya a question, ya better answer me," he said as he roughly let go of my jaw and I winced.

Billy put out his cigarette in the ashtray that was sitting on the stand and placed a hand gun in the drawer. He removed his boots and peeled his black t-shirt off over his head. My bottom lip quivered as more tears came out of my eyes. He roughly tilted my head up and pressed his lips against mine as he pushed me down on the bed. I tried to break the kiss and push him off of me, but he was too strong. He roughly grabbed my wrists and held them down on the bed as he continued to kiss me. I could taste some type of alcohol and cigarettes on his breath as I struggled to get out from under him. He broke the kiss and started to kiss the slide of my neck as he continued to hold my arms down. I let out a sob as I squeezed my eyes shut. This couldn't be happening to me.


	2. BEING HELD AGAINST HER WILL

CHAPTER 2

BILLY'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I hear my phone vibrating from the stand. I grabbed my phone and opened it up to see that there was a missed call from dad. I let out a sigh as I turned over onto my side and saw the girl that we had taken last night sleeping beside me on the bed. It was different than waking up every other time with a girl. Usually, I wanted the girl to leave before I went to sleep or kick them out first thing in the morning, but this one was different.

My phone started to vibrate from the stand again and I grabbed it.

"What?" I said in a angry tone as I held the phone to my ear.

"Where you at, Nazi?" Dad asked from the other side of the phone.

"Give me ten," I said and then hung up on him.

I let out a grunt before I stood up from the bed, pulled a long sleeved black shirt on, slipped my boots back on, and headed out of the room. As I approached the living room, I saw Joe sitting there laughing at something pointless on TV.

"Have fun last night?" Joe asked as he looked up at me.

"You could say somethin' like that," I answered as I grabbed my jacket from the chair. "Make sure she don't leave," I said as I put my jacket on.

"What about her fuckin' stuff?" He asked as I grabbed the book bag sitting on the counter.

"We'll get it later," I answered as I walked over towards the door. "Don't let her leave!" I shouted as I opened the door and left the apartment.

MIA'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes and winced as I felt pain on my arms and neck area. I looked over to see that the spot on the bed next to me was now empty. As I slowly sat up on the bed, I looked around to see that I was by myself in the room. It wasn't a dream. I was taken the night before and I wasn't sure when I was going to get out this mess.

The door slowly opened and I looked over to see Joe peeking his head into the room.

"Just wanted to see if you needed anythin'," he said as he looked at me.

"I...," I started to say and cleared my throat. "Can...Can I use the bathroom real quick?" I quietly said as I looked at him and he opened the door a little more.

I slowly stood up from the bed and made my way out of the room as I kept my head down. The bathroom was right next to Billy's room and I stepped inside as I looked over to see Joe standing there.

"No funny business," he said as he grabbed the door knob and shut the door.

I stood in front of the dirty mirror in the bathroom and slowly tilted my head up to look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying the night before, my lips were pale, and there were some light bruises on the sides of my neck from Billy. My bottom lip started to quiver and I let out a sob as I looked down at the sink and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hurry up," I heard Joe say from the other side of the door and I reached up to wipe the tears away that came out of my eyes.

I went about doing my business before I slowly opened the door to see Joe standing there with a cigarette in his mouth. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked back into Billy's room and turned around to see him closing the door again. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and let out sobs as I held my hands to my face. I had to get out of there.

BILLY'S POV

I stormed back into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind me.

"What up?" Joe said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Not much. She awake?" I asked as I took my jacket over and threw it on the chair.

"Yeah. Let her use the bathroom earlier. Been crying ever since," he said before he took a long drag. "What are ya goin' to do wit her?"

"Not sure yet, Joey. May be fun for me," I answered as I grabbed a shot glass and poured myself some Whiskey.

"Got that right," he said as he finished up his cigarette and I took the shot of Whiskey.

MIA'S POV

Later that day, I was still sitting on the bed while I picked at a loose string that was on the comforter. I heard laughter throughout the day, but no one really bothered me.

The door opened and I looked over to see Joe coming into the room with a slice of pizza on a paper plate. He set the plate down on the bed with a bottle of water.

"Eat," he said as he motioned to the food and I looked over at it. "You could say thank you."

"Thank you," I quietly said as I glanced at him.

"Here's ya stuff," I heard another voice say and I looked over as a bag was thrown into the room with some of my things from the house.

"You went to my house?" I asked as I looked at them.

"You Billy's girl now. You don't have a house no more," the guy said and I felt more tears coming to my eyes as I looked back down at the bag that was on the floor.

They both left the room as they laughed and closed the door behind them. I sniffled as I reached up to wipe some tears away. I slowly lowered myself down to the floor and opened up the bag. Not all of my stuff was in the bag, but the majority of my clothes were in there along with some feminine products. At least I now had clean clothes to put on.

I climbed back up onto the bed and grabbed the bottle of water that Joe had brought into the room. I twisted the cap off and took a few sips before I put the cap back on and set the bottle down. I grabbed the slice of pizza from the plate and noticed that it was cold. I took a small bite and chewed it up. It was stale, but it would have to do for the time being.

It started to get dark outside again and I hadn't see anyone since Joe came in to give the food. The door opened again and I looked over to see Billy standing there in the doorway.

"Go shower," was all he said as he continued to look at me. "Now!" He shouted and I slowly stood up from the bed as I made my way over towards him.

I left the room and stepped into the bathroom as I felt his eyes on me. There was a towel sitting on the counter for me already and I slowly turned to look at him.

"Be quick," he said as he grabbed the door knob and slammed the door shut.

I looked around the bathroom as I slowly started to remove the clothes I had on. I placed them into a pile on the floor as I reached over to turn the shower on. It wasn't the nicest shower and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in awhile. The water started to warm up and I stepped into the shower as I closed the curtain. I tilted my head back and let the hot water cascade down over my hair and body. I closed my eyes and ran my hands over my hair. I reached over and grabbed the cheap bottle of shampoo that was sitting there. I poured some into my hand and started to massage it through my hair. I tilted my head back and washed the suds out of my hair as I closed my eyes. Once the soap was out, I grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash my body with it. Once I was all clean, I tilted my head back again as I closed my eyes and let the hot water continue to cascade down over my body.

"Times up!" I heard Billy's voice shout and I jumped as he broke me out of my thoughts.

The door slammed shut again and I turned the water off. I slowly pulled the curtain back and noticed that he wasn't in the bathroom with me. As I stepped out of the shower, I grabbed the towel that was sitting on the counter and started to dry myself off. I dried my hair really good before I went and dried my body off. Once I was dry, I tightly wrapped the towel around my body and opened the bathroom door. Billy was standing there waiting for me as he smoked. He moved out of the way and I went back into the bedroom. I turned around to see him closing the door, leaving me all alone in the room.

"You got a hot one on your hand's there, Billy!" I heard one of the guys shout and the other guys clapped and agreed with him.

I reached into the bag and pulled out some fresh clothing for me to put on. After I got dressed, I brushed my hair out and got freshened up before I sat back down on the bed. At least he let me get a shower, but how much longer was this going to last?


	3. TALKING AND SICKNESS

CHAPTER 3

MIA'S POV

A couple days had passed and I was sitting on the bed as I read a book that was given to me by one of the guys. I was allowed to use the bathroom, shower, and was given food a couple times a day, but I felt weak. Billy would forcefully make out with me from time to time, but that's as far as it would go, which surprised me. He seemed like the type of guy that would have his way with women, but I guess he was different.

The door opened and I looked up from the book that I was reading to see a guy standing there with dirty blonde hair. He quietly closed the door behind him and I stood up from the bed as I started to back away from him.

"Don't be like dat," he said as he started to come towards me.

"Stop!" I shouted right before he roughly grabbed my head and forcefully pressed his lips to mine.

I tried to shove him off of me, but he continued to roughly kiss me. I brought my leg up and kicked him in the shin, which caused him to stop kissing me. I stood there for a moment as he winced in pain before he brought his hand up and smacked me across the face.

"Get over here!" He shouted as I tried to get away from him. "Stupid...Bitch!" He shouted as he roughly grabbed my body and shoved me up against the wall.

"Stop!" I shouted as I struggled against his grip.

He brought his hand up and punched me hard, causing me to lose my balance and fall down to the floor. I could taste blood in my mouth as I let out a sob. The door swung open and I didn't even both to look to see who it was.

"What da fuck do ya think ya doin'?!" I heard Billy's voice shout at the man that was hovering over me.

"I...um...I just...," the man stuttered in fear as I continued to look down at the floor.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Billy shouted and the guy stepped over me as he left the room.

I reached up and wiped some tears away as I heard the bedroom door shut. I saw Billy's boots step in front of me before he kneeled down.

"Here," he said and I glanced up at him to see him holding a bandana out to me.

"I'm fine," I quietly said as I shook my head and looked away.

"You're not fine," he said as he held the bandana out further for me to take.

"Thanks," I quietly said as I took the bandana and held it to my lip to try and stop the bleeding.

Billy was confusing to me. He had taken me and I thought for sure that he would either have his way or kill me, but he seemed like he cared about me in some way.

"Motherfucker," I heard him mumble to himself as he stood up and left the room.

I slowly got back up from the floor as I continued to hold the bandana to my lip. I walked over to the mirror and saw that there was a light purple bruise forming under my eye and my lip was busted open. I placed the bandana back to my lip and slowly sat back down on the bed. If Billy hadn't come, what would the guy have done.

BILLY'S POV

"WHAT DA FUCK WERE YA THINKIN'?!" I shouted as I looked at Baggy and he shook his head as he looked down. "GET DA FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as I pointed over at the door.

My nostrils flared as I watched him walk of the apartment.

"Dude, what da fuck is your problem?" I heard Joe ask and I looked over at him before I wiped my nose. "Ya like her or somethin'?" He asked as he chuckled.

I shook my head as I took a cigarette out of my pack and placed it between my lips. I lit it and took a long drag before I took it out of my mouth and blew the smoke out. I heard Mia's phone go off from the counter and I looked over to see that her friend was texting her about work. We had been texting whoever would text her to make it seem like everything was good and that nothing was wrong. I felt bad about what Baggy did to Mia. Even though we took her by her will, I still felt like she was different than the other girls I had been with.

MIA'S POV

A few hours had passed and I noticed that it was dark outside again. My lip and cheek were still hurting a little. I heard the door open and I slowly tilted my head up to see Billy standing there with a cigarette in his mouth. He motioned for me to come out of the room and I continued to sit there, unsure of whether I should get up or not.

"Go," he said as he motioned his head me to leave the room.

I slowly stood up from the bed and wrapped my arms around myself as I made my way out of the room. I stood there in the hall for a moment as I let him walk in front of me. I continued to follow him until we reached the living room area and noticed that there was a pizza box on the table and a six pack of beer. I stood there as he sat down on the couch and looked over at me. I noticed that no one else was there but the two of us.

"Sit," he motioned to the seat beside him on the couch and I slowly sat down beside him.

I'm not sure what he was trying to do, if he was trying to be nice or what. Billy was hard to read at times.

"I take it ya drink," he said as he grabbed a bottle of beer and twisted the cap off before he held it out to me.

"Thanks," I quietly said as I took the bottle from him and sat there for a moment.

"Sorry about what happened to ya earlier," he said as he opened a bottle of beer for himself. "The boys can be like dat," he added before he took a sip from his bottle.

I watched as he opened the pizza box and placed a slice on the paper plate that was sitting on the coffee table. He slid it over to me and I continued to sit there, holding the bottle of beer and looking around.

"Who's Kristen?" He asked before he took another sip from his bottle.

"A friend," I quietly said as I couldn't look at him.

"She likes ta text ya a lot," he said as I continued to look away from him.

"Don't ya like ya beer?" He asked as he noticed that I hadn't drank any.

I lifted the bottle up to my mouth and took a sip. I winced as I felt the pain on my lip and brought the bottle back down.

"You could talk ta me, ya know," he said as I glanced over at him.

"Why?" I asked as I kept my eyes on him.

"Why what?" He asked as he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Why...did you...take...me?" I asked as he took another sip from his bottle.

"Ya know too much. Ya saw what happened. I couldn't fuckin risk it," he answered before he took another bite of his pizza. "Ya not from around here," he said as he looked over at me and I shook my head as I looked down at my bottle.

"I grew up in New York. Moved here last year," I quietly answered before I took another sip from my bottle.

"Why da fuck would ya move here?" He asked before he took another sip from his beer.

"Different area. My...dad died from cancer about 3 years ago. My mom...she died in a car accident 2 years ago," I answered as I felt tears come to my eyes and he didn't say anything.

His phone started to go off from the table in front of him and he grabbed it as he let out a huff.

"What?" He answered in an angry tone. "No, you stay there til I fuckin' get there!" He shouted, which made me jump a little. "Just stay!" He shouted and snapped his phone shut.

He stood up from the couch, grabbed my arm, and took me back to his room. He shoved me back into the room and closed the door as he left the room. I stood there with the bottle of beer in my hand, confused about what was going on.

"Joe, get ya ass back here. I gotta go," I heard him on the phone and set the beer down on the stand beside the bed. "You gotta watch her ass. I can't go til ya get here," he said as I slowly sat back down on the bed. "Hurry da fuck up!" He shouted.

About an hour later, I decided to get some sleep. I rested my head down on the pillow and layed under the covers. I could hear Joe and another guy talking and laughing about stuff. I don't know if it was the lack of food or the house not being the cleanist, but I felt like I was starting to get sick. I slowly closed my eyes and dozed off.

BILLY'S POV

I walked back into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind me. I threw the back on the couch and took my jacket off, throwing it on top of the bag.

"You guys are a bunch of fuck ups, ya know that!" I shouted as I looked at the guys sitting there.

"Sorry, man," Joe said as he started to chuckle and I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Clean up dis fuckin' mess before ya go to bed," I said as I made my way back to the bedroom.

I slowly opened the door and saw Mia asleep on the bed under the covers. I quietly closed the door behind me and made my way over to the other side of the bed as I kept my eyes on her. I pulled my gun out of my waistband and set it down on top of the stand as I removed my boots. I removed my shirt and slowly got into the bed beside her. I sat up on my elbow as I looked over at her. Her back was facing me and it looked like she was shivering a little bit. I lightly placed my hand on her hip and rested my head against the pillow. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

I awoke to the sound of Joe arguing with someone. I slowly lifted my head up to hear dad out there with him. I quickly got out of the bed and pulled a shirt on over my head and as I left the room.

"What da fuck were ya think', Joe?!" Dad shouted as I closed the door behind me. "What da fuck were ya doin?" He asked as soon as he saw me. "Do you two need me to wipe ya fuckin' noses for ya? Stop fuckin' up," he said as he made his made over to the door.

After he left, Joe looked over at me and I gave him the look.

"What? I didn't do it," he said as he shook his head and placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ya did somethin'," I said as I rubbed my hand over my head and walked to check Mia's phone.

There were no new text messages, which was a good thing. Her friend finally decided to die down with that.

MIA'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt myself shivering. I winced as I felt pain everywhere, my head, body, arms, even my legs hurt. I felt sweaty, but freezing at the same time. I lifted my head up and looked around the room. I noticed that Billy was gone and I could hear him talking to Joe out in the living room. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt more pain go through my body.

"Mia," I heard Joe's voice say from the doorway and I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing there.

I winced again and I could tell that he was starting to panic.

"Yo, Billy? I think we might have a problem," he said as he looked out towards the living room and I heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the bedroom.

"What," Billy said just before he peaked his head into the room.

I felt my body shake more and I let out a shakey breath.

"What's wrong wit her?" Joe asked and I opened my eyes a little to see Billy hovering over me. "She sick?"

"What da fuck da ya think, Joe," Billy responded as he placed his hand on my sweaty head to feel that I was burning up. "Go get Baggy's sister," he said and Joe quickly left the room.

I tilted my head back against the pillow as I winced more and gritted my teeth together. A couple minutes later, I heard a woman's voice coming into the apartment. I opened my eyes a little again to see a younger woman coming in the room with dirty blonde hair. She slowly walked over to my side of the bed and looked at me with a concerned look.

"She's in pain," Billy said as she looked at Mia.

"Well, do you guys have a thermometer somewhere?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Joe, go get the fuckin' thermometer," Billy said as he looked at him.

He came back into the room and handed it to her. She turned it on and placed it in my mouth as I continued to shake..

"Well?" Billy said after the thermometer beeped and she pulled it out of my mouth.

"It's 103.8.8," she said as she read the thermometer. "She needs to go to the hospital, Billy," she said as she looked back at me.

"I ain't takin' her to no hospital," I heard Billy say as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Billy, she's sick. She needs a doctor," Baggy's sister said as she stood up from the bed.

"No doctor," Billy said as I let out a slight sob and squeezed my eyes shut. "Get her somethin'."

"Get her what?" Joe asked as Baggy's sister walked out of the room.

"Medicine, drugs, something," I heard Billy as tears escaped my eyes. "NOW!" He shouted at Joe and looked over at me again as everyone else left.

BILLY'S POV

Twenty minutes had passed and I was standing in the living room with a cigarette hanging out of my mouth as I held my phone to my ear. The apartment door opened and I slapped my phone shut.

"What da fuck took ya so long?" I asked as Joe pulled a rectangular box and handed it to me.

"Problems," he answered as he grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

I grabbed a bottle of water before I made my way back to the bedroom with the pills. I opened the door and walked into the room. She was still shaking and had tears coming out of her eyes. I read the instructions on the box before I opened the package up.

"This better fuckin' work," I said as I took the pill out and opened up the bottle of water. "Here," I said as I held the pill and bottle out to her.

She slowly sat up on the bed and he hand shook as she held it out. I placed the pill in her hand and she placed it in her mouth before she took a long drink from the bottle.

"Thanks," she quietly said in a shakey voice before she handed the bottle back to me and rested her head back against the pillow.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Joe still standing there.

"Maybe we should just let 'er go," Joe mentioned as I covered her back up with the comforter. "Just drop her at the hospital," he added as I stood up and turned to face him.

"I'm not droppin' her at some hospital," I said as I walked over towards him and we walked out of the room.

"She's causin' issues now," he said as we walked towards the living room.

"I'm not fuckin' dumpin' her at the hospital," I said as I took a cigarette out.

"You got somethin' for her. I never seen you act like dat wit a woman," he said as I blew smoke out of my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, Joe," I said before I placed the cigarette back in my mouth.

MIA'S POV

The day went on and I started to feel better after Billy gave me the pill. I'm not sure what it was, but was helping out and I was actually able to get some sleep. I awoke to the sound of Billy yelling at Joe about something. I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the door open to see him coming in. He closed the door behind him as he looked over at me.

"You feelin' better?" He asked as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, thanks," I quietly answered as I glanced over at him.

"Good. You looked like shit earlier," he said as he got in the bed beside me.

"I appreciate what you did," I said I looked over at him and he glanced at me.

"Don't get used to it," he said, but I could tell that he didn't want to be rude to me.

I turned back onto my side as I faced away from Billy. I layed there as I thought about everything that had been going on. As I looked over at the clock, I could feel his eyes on me and then I felt his arm go around my waist. I felt scared at first, but then relaxed into him as we continued to lay there. Maybe be with him wasn't so bad at all.


	4. GETTING CLOSER

CHAPTER 4

MIA'S POV

A few days had passed and I was feeling much better. It was a scary point for me because I didn't know what the guys were going to do with me, but I was glad that I was helped out.

Billy made everyone else leave the apartment while the two of us hang out in the living room area, just like we did before. I was starting to feel more comfortable with him, which was odd for me, but I had to get used to him.

"You're a fuckin' lightweight," he said as I started to feeling buzzed after having two bottles of beer.

"I am not," I said with a small smile as I looked over at him.

"Okay," he said as he stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

I took another sip of my beer as I watched him come back out of the kitchen with a bottle of Jack Daniels. He set two shot glasses down on the coffee table and opened up the bottle.

"Try this," he said as he started to fill each glass up.

"I don't know about this," I said as he handed me one of the glasses.

"Then you're a fuckin' lightweight," he said as he held the other shot glass in his hand.

"I am not," I said with a little smile again.

"Drink it," he said after he took his shot down with no problem.

I sat there for a few seconds before I brought the glass to my lips and tossed it back in my mouth and down my throat. I shuttered as I felt the Auburn colored liquid burn down the back of my throat.

"Fuckin' lightweight," he mumbled as he took another shot and filled mine back up.

"Give me a couple more and I won't be," I said as I winked at him and took another shot.

After I had a few more in me, I was resting my head back against the couch as I heard Billy fighting with someone over the phone. I looked over a glanced at the time to see that it was a little after midnight. I let out a groan as I turned my head the other way and closed my eyes.

"Fuckin' idiots," I heard him mumble as he came back over to me to sit down.

"Problem, problems, problems," I slurred as I opened my eyes to look at him to see him downing another shot. "I'm your problem, too," I said as I started to sit up. "A problem that you brought into your life."

"I brought you in 'cause you're different," he said as he looked over at me.

"How the hell am I different?" I asked as I continued to look at him.

"You're not scared of me," he answered.

"I was," I said as we continued to look at each other and he took another shot.

"You should be," he said as he set the bottle and shot glass down on the coffee table.

"Don't have much to live for," I said as I looked away from him and he got closer to me.

I felt him lightly touch my cheek and I looked at him again. He slowly leaned his face towards mine and I closed my eyes as I felt our lips touch. It wasn't a rough kiss, like it was before. It was more of a soft, loving kiss. I pulled back from him for a moment as I looked at him again. I looked back down at his lips and closed my eyes as I brought my lips to his. He gently pushed me back against the pillow on the couch as he continued to kiss me. I brought my hands up and placed them on his lower back as he deepened the kiss. He supported himself above me as I broke the kiss and turned my head to the side. He lightly kissed the side of my neck and I bit my bottom lip as I closed my eyes. His phone started to go off from the table and he grunted as he grabbed his phone.

"What?" He answered in an angry tone and stood up from the couch. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?!" He shouted as I sat up on the couch and took another sip of my beer. "Give me 5," he said before he snapped his phone shut.

He angrily stood up from the couch and put his jacket on before he grabbed his keys. I took the last long drink from my bottle as he came over to me.

"We'll finish this later," he quietly said into my ear and gave me another kiss before he walked away from me.

I watched as he left the apartment. He didn't make me go back to the room or anything. It was a different side of Billy that I hadn't seen before.

It was getting late, so I decided to head back to the bedroom. I changed into a pair of shorts and cami before I layed down under the covers. I rested my head against the pillow and slowly closed my eyes.

I awoke to the feeling of kisses being planted on my bare shoulder. I smiled a little as I opened up my eyes to see that I had only been asleep for an hour. I slowly turned onto my back and saw Billy hovering above me. He gently pressed his lips to mine and I closed my eyes as we both deepened the kiss. I brought my hand up around his neck and continued to kiss him. He lightly placed his hands on my hips as he moved the bottom of my top up. We broke the kiss and I sat up so that he could remove my top. He tossed it to the floor and I rested back down on the bed as he brought his lips to the side of my neck again. I let out a soft moan as I brought my hands down to his belt. I unbuckled his belt and undid his pants as I started to push them down. He removed them and I pulled him down to me with the cross necklace that he had around his neck. He pressed his lips back to mine as he grabbed both my shorts and panties and pulled them down. As our lips stayed connected, he got in between my legs and slowly entered me. I broke the kiss and let out a soft moan as he started to move in and out. He brought his lips to the side of my neck and gently sucked and kissed right below my ear. I brought my hands up to his chest as he continued pump in and out of me. He grabbed my hands and laced his fingers with mine as he pushed them down to the bed on the sides of my head. His lips landed on top of mine again and he started to pick up the pace. Both of our moans filled the air as we continued. Something in Billy was different, but I liked it.

The next morning came and I slowly opened my eyes as I heard something crash outside the bedroom.

"Shit," I heard Joe's voice say as I felt someone's arm draped over my stomach.

I slowly turned my head and saw that Billy was asleep on the bed beside me. He was laying on his stomach with his arm draped over my waist. Our clothes were scattered on the floor beside the bed and memories flooded my mind from the night before.

I heard the door open and I looked over to see Joe standing there.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said as soon as he saw me and shut the door, which caused Billy to wake up.

"What the fuck," he mumbled as he blinked his eyes and lifted his head up to look over at the door.

"Your brother," I quietly said as I looked over at him and he placed his head back down on the pillow as he let out a frustrated sigh.

I sat up on the bed as I held the comforter to my chest while Billy swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He pulled them up and fastened them as I continued to sit there.

"I'll be back," he said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

I watched as he walked out of the room. Once he closed the door, I leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed my clothes from the floor. I pulled my cami back on and got my panties and shorts back on. I stood up from the bed and made my way over to the door. I opened the door and stepped into the bathroom as I heard Billy arguing with Joe in the kitchen area. I closed the bathroom door behind me and started to brush my teeth as I let the shower warm up.

Once the water was hot, I got in and pulled the curtain shut behind me. I turned around and let the hot water cascade down over my head. Thoughts of the night before started to go through my mind and I smiled as I started to wash my hair. I turned around and faced the water as I grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash my body. I rinsed off and continued to stand under the hot water.

I felt a cool breeze of air from behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Billy coming into the shower behind me. I smiled as his arms went around my waist and he started to kiss my bare shoulder. I turned around to face him and he brought his ilps down to mine. I placed my hands on his biceps as our lips stayed connected. As I moved my hands up to his shoulders, he reached down and picked me up in his arms. I laughed a little as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed my back against the wall. I brought my lips back to his and felt him enter me. I bit my bottom lip as he started to move in and out. I tilted my head back against the wall as I exhaled and let out soft moans. He brought his lips to my neck and kissed it.

"God," I quietly said as he continued to pick up the pace.

Once we both reached out max, he helped me down and we continued to kiss as the water cascaded down upon us.

"Where's Nazi at?" I heard an older man's voice say from outside the door and Billy immediately stopped kissing me.

"Who..." I started to say.

"Shh!" He said as he stopped me and shut the water off.

"Billy, boy. You in there?" I heard the man's voice say again and I stood there while Billy quickly got out.

"Stay here," he said to me as he quickly dried himself off. "Fucking wait a minute!" He shouted as someone pounded on the door.

I stood there behind the shower curtain as my heart pounded in my chest. He got his jeans back on before he opened the door.

"Where da fuck you been doin' in there?" I heard the guy's voice ask again as Billy shut the door behind him.

"What da fuck do ya think I'm doin'?" I heard Billy ask as I grabbed a towel and started to dry off.

"Don't fuckin' raise your voice at me like dat," the man said as I started to get my clothes back on. "Get the fuck on ya way. Don't fuck up," I heard the guy say as his voice seemed to be getting further away.

I continued to stay in the bathroom until I heard Billy's voice.

"I'll be back, Joe," he said and then I heard the door slam shut.

The bathroom door slowly opened and I saw Joe peek his head in.

"Hey," he said as he opened the door fully, once he noticed that I was dressed. "Billy had to run. You can come out," he said as he walked away from the bathroom door.

I stepped out into the hall and slowly followed behind Joe.

"I know dat we didn't start out right before," he said as he flopped himself down on the couch.

"Yeah," I said as I continued to stand there.

"You can sit here," he said as he motioned at the other side of the couch.

"Thanks," I said as I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Billy said you're not from around here," he said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm from New York," I said as I glanced over at him.

"Change is nice," he said before he took a long drag.

"Sometimes," I said as I looked over at the TV.

"You're different than what I thought," he said as he continued to smoke.

"How so?" I asked as I looked back over at him.

"You seemed scared at first, but not so much now," he said as he looked over at me.

"It's different for me. It's been a long time since I have been with a guy," I said as I looked at the coffee table.

"Why's dat?" He asked with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Too busy. Plus, stuff that went on in my past, I just...lost interest," I said as I glanced over at him.

"What did you do? Your job?" He asked as he put his cigarette out in the ashtray.

"I was an RN at the hospital, but I'm sure I got fired from that," I said as I looked down.

"Yeah, well, shit happens," he said as he grabbed his phone. "Sorry about Baggy, too."

"Baggy?" I asked as I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"The guy dat tried something with you," he said as he looked at me and I looked away.

I had tried to push that memory out of my mind, but hearing about it just brought it up again. Hopefully, Billy would be the one to keep me safe and would keep the others in line.


	5. BECOMING HIS GIRL

CHAPTER 5

MIA'S POV

A couple days had passed. I was sitting on the couch with Billy while he leaned over and kissed the side of my neck. I let out a giggle as I tilted my head to the side.

"You two need to get a fuckin' room," Joe mumbled as he got up from the couch and left the apartment.

"You should come out wit us tonight," Billy mumbled as he continued to kiss the side of my neck.

"Are you sure your guys would be okay with that?" I asked and he pulled back from kissing my neck.

"I don't fuckin' care 'bout dem. I want my girl there," he said as he looked at me and I smiled before he brought his lips to mine.

My phone started to go off from the counter and Billy got up to get it. He looked at the screen and then handed to me. I saw Kristen's name and I looked up at him.

"You know what to say," he said as he grabbed a cigarette out of his pack and lit it up.

"Hello," I said as I held the phone to my ear.

 _"Oh my god, Mia!? Where are you? I have been trying to get a hold of you for the longest time. I thought something bad happened to you," she said and I looked at Billy._

"I'm fine, Kristen. Just decided to take a break from the usual," I said, hoping that she would buy it.

 _"Mia, that is not like you. Ever since you got the job at the hospital, you have always been in the right state of mind. All the sudden, you up and leave your job and don't bother to let anyone know if you're okay or where you are?" She asked._

"Kristen, I can assure you that I am fine. I just wanted a change," I said as I glanced at Billy and he nodded his head.

 _"So, you're not coming back to the hospital then?" She asked and I looked down._

"I don't think so," I said as I immediately started to feel bad.

 _"Okay, I don't know what happened to you, but if and when you are ready to come back, just let me know. You were one of the best that we had," she said and I nodded my head._

"Okay, I will. I'm sorry," I said.

 _"Okay, take care of yourself."_

"You too," I said and then ended the call.

"She buy it?" He asked as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I think so," I said as I set my phone down on the coffee table.

"Good," he said as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth.

Later that night, I was in the bathroom getting ready to go out with the guys. I finished up my make up and put everything away before I headed out of the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and purse as I made my way to where Billy and Joe were. I followed out of the apartment behind them. This was one of the first times that I was actually able to leave the apartment since I was taken. I made my way down the hallway behind the guys and we headed downstairs to head outside. Once we got outside, I saw Billy's black Mustang sitting there. Joe opened the passenger's side door and got in while I stood there. he noticed that Billy and I were both looking at him.

"What?" He asked as he looked back and forth at the both of us.

"Get in the fuckin' back," Billy said and Joe switched to the backseat.

I got in the car and shut the door as Billy did the same. I hadn't been in the car since the whole incident, so it was a little weird for me at first. Billy started up the car and it rumbled as he lit up another cigarette. He put the lighter back and quickly backed out of the parking spot. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot, squealing tires in the process as I looked out the window.

"How does it feel to be out?" Joe asked from the backseat.

"Good," I answered as the breeze blew in from the window.

I felt a hand on my leg and I looked down to see that it was Billy's hand. I looked over at him and he smirked at me as he continued to drive.

We arrived at what seemed like a bar called the Four Roses a short time later. Billy parked his car and we started to get out. Another car rumbled behind us and I looked to see that it was the other car from the night that I was taken. Joe shut the door as Billy came around to where I was standing. I watched as the guys from the other car got out. Billy snaked his arm around my back and rested his hand on the side of my hip as the guys saw me standing there.

"Guys, dis is Mia. Mia, that's Spink, Dog, Heco, Bodie, Jamie, and Tommy," Billy said as he introduced them all to me and I noticed that Baggy, the guy that basically attacked me, was missing.

"Hi," I said as I waved to all of them and they nodded their heads.

We headed inside the bar and headed towards the back. The guys started to sit down in the booth and Bodie motioned for me to sit down beside him.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down beside him and Billy sat down beside me.

Baggy's sister came over with a tray full of glasses and a bottle of Whiskey. She set everything down on the table and noticed me sitting there.

"Hey," she said with a smile as I looked at her.

"Hey," I said with a smile as I looked back at her.

Spink started to fill the shot glasses up and passed them around the table until everyone had one. I watched as everyone, including Billy, took their shot down with no problem. I pressed the glass to my lips, closed my eyes, and tilted my head back. I felt the alcohol burn as it went down the back of my throat. Spink refilled the glasses back up as Baggy's sister came over with beers. She started to set them down on the table.

"My name is Chelsea," she said as she looked at me.

"Mia," I said as I introduced myself and she nodded her head.

She walked away from the table and I grabbed the bottle of beer. I took a long sip before I placed it back down on the table.

"Baggy is probably fuckin' shit up tonight," Heco said as he looked over at Billy.

"Better not be or all your asses will be on the line," Billy said as he lit up a cigarette and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Who is dat?" I heard Joe ask and we looked over to see some prostitute looking girls coming into the bar.

"Someone out of ya league," Bodie said and everyone started to laugh.

"Man, shut up," Joe said as he shook his head.

"Have another," Billy said as he moved the shot glass of Whiskey towards me.

I looked over at him as I took the glass and took the shot. I set it back down on the table before I took another long sip of my beer.

"She's a fuckin' lightweight," Billy said with a smirk as he put another cigarette in his mouth.

"Am not," I said as I started to feel a buzz coming on.

About an hour later, I was standing with Joe at the pool table while I watched him play against Spink. I finished the rest of my beer and set the bottle down on the table at the booth. I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist and I almost lost my balance as I looked over my shoulder to see Billy behind me.

"Want to get outta here?" He quietly asked into my ear, sending chills down my spine, and I nodded my head. "Joe, find a ride," he said as I grabbed my purse from the table.

"Seriously?" Joe said as he flung his hands up in the air and we turned around as we made our way out of the bar.

Billy walked in front of me as he held my hand and we walked to his car. As soon as we got to his car. He turned around and leaned against it as he brought his lips down to mine. I smiled against his lips as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. He broke the kiss and reached over to open the door for me. I got into the car and he shut the door before he walked around to his side. I rested my head back against the seat and looked over at him as he got in. He looked over at me and brought his lips to mine before he started the car. He quickly pulled away from the bar as he reached over and placed it hand back on top of my thigh. I smiled as I rested my head back against the seat again and looked out the window.

We arrived back Stokely Hall a short time later and wasted no time getting out of the vehicle. I laughed as I tripped over my feet and he had his lips attached to the side of my neck. We headed up the steps to the floor that his apartment was on and I took the keys from him as he roamed his hands over my body. I got the key for the apartment and placed it in the door as I unlocked it. I opened the door and we headed inside. He slammed the door shut and shoved me against the door. I looked at his lips and pressed mine against his. He reached down and picked me up into his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We both deepened the kiss as he made his way over towards his bedroom. He carried me into the room and flopped me down on the bed as he landed on top of me. I let out a chuckle as he attacked the side of my neck with his lips. We removed each other's clothing until we were both down to wearing nothing. I spread my legs as he got in between them and entered me. I let out a moan as I tilted my head back and he kissed my neck. I bit my bottom lip as he picked up the pace and let out more moans.

"God, Billy," I moaned right before he brought his lips to mine.

I lightly nibbled on his bottom lip as we both deepened the kiss again. I lightly dug my fingernails into his back as I broke the kiss and moaned louder. He rolled us over so I was on top and I sat up as I started to rock my hips back and forth. He reached his hands up and touched my breasts as I placed my hands on his muscular chest and supported myself. I tilted my head back and continued to moan as I rocked my hips back and forth faster. He sat up on the bed, holding himself inside of me, as he brought his lips to mine. He layed me back down on my back and continued to thrust in and out of me as I continued to moan. He pulled out and I looked up at him.

"Turn over," he said and I got onto my hands and knees as he entered me from behind.

"Oh, god," I moaned as he grabbed onto my hips and thrusted deep inside of me.

"Ya like that?" He asked as he continued to thrust himself.

"Yeah," I moaned as I gripped onto the comforter and tilted my head down.

Our moans continued to fill the room as we both reached our climax. He pulled out of me and we both rested on the bed as we tried to catch our breath.

"Wow," I said as I panted and he turned over to face me.

"Ya wear me out," he said as he, too, panted and tried to catch his breath.

"You wear yourself out," I said with a smile before I brought my lips to his.

Things were great between the both of us. I was only hoping that it would stay that way.


	6. CONSEQUENCES

CHAPTER 6

A couple weeks had passed and things were going great between Billy and I. We had a couple of stupid fights, but we would always get over them. Chelsea, Baggy's sister, and I came back to Stokley Hall after a day of shopping. We had become so close, almost like sisters, and I was glad that I had someone other than Billy to hang out with. We laughed as we headed down the hallway with all of our bags. I opened the door and we headed inside Billy's apartment.

"It's about time," Billy said and I looked over to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"There were a lot of good sales," I said as I went to give him a kiss, but he refused. "What's wrong?"

"B Street," Bodie answered and I looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What about them?" I asked as I looked for an answer.

"Threats are bein' made," Joe said as he continued to smoke.

"Ya need to not go out anymore, unless it's wit one of us. Got it?" Billy asked and I nodded my head before he walked away from me.

"I'll see ya later, girl," Chelsea said as she took her bags with her and left the apartment.

I brought my bags back to Billy's bedroom and set them down on the bed. I started to pull the stuff out and put them away where they went.

"What are we gonna do?" I heard Joe ask from out in the living room as I continued to put things away.

"We need to keep our fuckin' eyes open. That's what we need to do," Bodie answered.

I didn't know what was going on or what threats were made, but I knew that I just needed to stay around the guys, especially Billy, to be safe.

"Look, I just ya safe," I heard Billy's voice say I looked over to see him standing in the doorway.

"I know," I said as I shook my head and finishing putting the last of the items away.

"I don't want to ever see ya hurting," he said as he came over to me.

"I won't be," I said with a small smile as I looked at him and he placed his hands on my hips. "I know you will protect me," I said as I lightly placed my hands on his chest.

"That's my girl," he said with a small smile and brought his lips to mine.

Later that night, I decided to go out with the guys while Billy went with a couple of the guys to deal the corner. I was sitting with Joe, Bodie, and Heco while we drank and laughed over stupid stuff that was being said.

"You guys are crazy," I said with a slight chuckle before I finished my beer. "I have to use the Ladies room. I'll be right back," I said as I stood up from the booth and made my way to where the bathrooms were.

I went into the bathroom and went about doing my business. I came out of the stall and washed my hands at the sink. As I grabbed the paper towel, I looked at my reflection and fixed my hair a little before I threw the paper towel out and headed out of the bathroom. I opened the door and started to make my way back over to the booth. I looked over and saw a couple men staring at me. I thought nothing of it and sat back down with the guys.

"We should probably go. I think we been here long enough," Joe said as he looked over at me and I nodded my head.

I stood up from the booth and walked with Joe as we made our way out of the bar. We stepped outside and I followed a little behind Joe until I felt someone roughly grab onto my arm, causing my purse to fall onto the ground.

"Oww!" I shouted as the guy pulled me to him and I noticed that it was one of the guys that was staring at me in the bar. "Let go!" I shouted as Joe heard me and turned around.

"Shit!" Joe said as he went to grab his gun, but another guy attacked him, making him fall to the ground.

The guy that was holding me brought his gun out and held it to my head.

"Oh, god," I whispered as I struggled against him.

"Glad I finally got a chance with ya, since Billy boy is a no show tonight," the guy said as he strengthened his grip.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I struggled against him and he tightened his grip even more, which caused me to wince.

"Billy's got a hot one here, guys!" The man said to his men and I started to panic.

"Joe!" I shouted, noticing that he wasn't moving.

"Let's go before the others come out!" The guy holding me shouted and started to pull me towards the alley.

"No!" I shouted as I watched a couple other guys get Joe up from the ground and drag him in front of me towards the alley. "LET ME GO!" I shouted and I felt something hit against the back of my head, knocking me out.

BILLY'S POV

I was standing at our spot under the bridge as I helped out another satisfied customer. I watched as they pulled away and my phone started to go off from my pocket. I placed the cigarette back in my mouth and noticed that Bodie was calling me.

"What?" I said as I held the phone to my ear.

 _"It's Joe and Mia, man," I heard Bodie say and I shut my phone as I quickly grabbed the bag from the ground and ran over to my car._

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill em," I said as I spun tires and headed towards Four Roses.

I slammed on my breaks and the car came to a halt. I saw the guy standing there, minus Joe and Mia.

"What da fuck happened?" I asked as I saw Mia's purse on the ground.

"They were leavin' and someone took em," Bodie said as I picked up Mia's purse and stared at Iit.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T EVER DO YOUR FUCKIN' JOB!" I shouted as I looked at them and they looked down. "GO FIND 'EM!" I shouted and headed back over to my car with Mia's purse.

MIA'S POV

The next time I opened my eyes, it took a few seconds for them to adjust, but I saw Joe, tied up against a pillar in, what appeared to be, and an abandoned warehouse. I winced as I felt pain on the back of my head and went to touch it, but my hands were tied behind my back.

"Joe," I said as I looked over at him, but he didn't move. "Joe!" I shouted a little louder, which caused him to slowly open his eyes.

"Mia," he said as he blinked his eyes a few times and looked over at me. "Where the fuck are we?" He asked as he looked around.

"I don't know," I answered as I shook my head and tears started to come to my eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up," we heard man's voice say and I looked over to see the guys from earlier.

"Brett? You?" Joe said as he looked at the guy.

"In the flesh. You guys getting our message?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face and I immediately knew this was the warning that they had received. "Pretty woman Billy has here," he said as he kneeled down in front of me and touched my face. "Bet she's good in bed, too," he said as I pulled my face away from his hand.

"Leave her alone!" Joe shouted and another guy started to kick him.

"You would shut up if you knew what was good for you!" The man kicking Joe shouted.

"Billy treating you good?" Brett asked as he got into my face and I turned mine away from his.

"Get away from me," I said as I turned my head the other way and he lightly pressed his lips against my cheek.

"We'll have our fun soon enough," He said as he stood up and the guys walked away.

I looked over to see that Joe was spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Joe, you okay?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" He asked as he made sure that I was fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said as I tried to get my hands loose. "Come on," I said as I kept fidgeting with my hands as tears filled my eyes.

"They will come for us, Mia. They are probably out looking right now," Joe assured me and I nodded my head as I kept trying to get the rope loose.

BILLY'S POV

"What da fuck happened, Bodie?" I asked as I sped through the streets and looked for any sign of B Street.

"I don't know, man. Joe and Mia left before us and when we came outside, we saw her purse laying there. No sign of the two of them around," he answered as we both looked. "There!" He shouted and I looked over to see one of their cars heading towards us.

I pulled my car in front of theirs, which caused them to stop. They started to back up, but Heco pulled up behind him, blocking him in. I got out of my car with my gun drawn out as I walked over to the driver's side and my guys followed behind me, doing the same thing.

"Where are they!?" I shouted as I pointed my gun at the guy.

"I'm not saying shit," the man replied and I cocked my gun.

"I am gonna ask you one more fuckin' time. WHERE ARE THEY!?" I shouted as I continued to point the gun at him.

"A couple blocks. The old automotive warehouse," he said as he held his hands up and I put a bullet through his head, watching him slump against the steering wheel.

"Take care of that!" I shouted as Bodie, Jamie, Baggy, and I got back into my car and headed to where they were holding Mia and Joe.

MIA'S POV

I continued to struggle with the ropes and almost had them as Brett came back into the place we were. I looked up at him and he kneeled down behind me as he loosened up the rope that my hands were in. I went to move away from him, but he grabbed my arm and started to drag me with me.

"STOP! NO!" I shouted as I struggled against him.

"MIA! STOP!" I heard Joe shout as Brett continued to drag me along with him.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" I shouted as I continued to struggle against him as tears streamed down my cheeks.

He brought me into another room and threw me down on top of the dirty mattress that was laying there. I went to get up, but he got on top of me.

"It's time for me to have some fun," he said before he kissed the side of my neck and I started to sob, hoping that Billy would show up. "You're too much girl for Billy boy," he said before he started to kiss the other side of my neck.

"Let me go," I said as I started to sob. "Please," I begged through a sob.

"Shh, shh, shh," he shushed me before he brought his lips to mine.

I tried to push him off of me, but he was too strong for me. More tears came to my eyes and I sobbed as he continued to press his lips to mine. He ran his hands down my sides as I continued to struggle against him. His hand reached my button and zipper area and I tried to move my lower half so he couldn't get it.

"BRETT! WE GOT TROUBLE!" I heard a guy shout from the other side of the building and he slowly got up from me.

While he wasn't paying attention, I roughly pushed him and he fell onto the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" He shouted as I started to run away from him and I heard gun shots go off.

I ducked as the bullets went past me and headed back to where Joe was as I heard commotion behind me. As soon as Joe saw me, he started to panic.

"What's goin' on?" He asked as I went to help him with the rope behind his back.

"I think they found us," I said as I tried to get the rope undone while my hands shook. "Come on!" I shouted as I tried to get the rope undone.

"MIA!" I heard Joe shout and I stood up to see Brett standing there, pointing the gun at me.

I held my hands up in the air as I watched him continue to point the gun at me.

"STUPID BITCH!" Brett shouted as he started to walk closer to where we were.

He fired a shot and it went into the left side of my abdomen. I winced as I felt immediate pain and looked down to see blood forming on my top from the wound. I slowly tilted my head up and looked at Brett as he continued to point the gun at me. He continued to hear the commotion behind him and took off.

"Mia," I heard Joe's voice say and I turned my head to look over at him. "Oh, god," he said as he saw that I had been shot.

I looked down at my wound and felt my knees start to give out from under me. I fell down to my knees as I pressed my hand against the wound. As I looked down, I brought my hand away from the wound to see that there was blood all over my hand, my blood. I winced as I looked over at Joe to see him getting the rope undone.

"Mia," he said as he moved to where I was and the color started to drain from my face. "Here, lay down," he said as he helped me lay on my back. "Oh, god," he panicked as he quickly took his jacket off and placed it under my head.

"J...Joe," I stuttered as I looked up at him and tried to reach for his hand.

"I'm right here," he said as he took my hand and looked over to see another B Street member heading towards us. "Shit," he said as the guy pointed the gun at him, but was shot at from behind. "Mia," he said as he brought his attention back to me and I felt my energy draining as he held my hand in his. "Mia, stay with me!"

"It..hurts," I said as more pain washed over me and I winced.

"Billy! They're in here!" I heard Bodie shout and I turned my head to see them quickly walking to where we were. "Oh, god," I heard Bodie say as I finally saw Billy appear.

"Mia!" He shouted as he quickly came over and my breathing started to become labored.

"B...Billy," I said as I tried to breathe.

"It's okay, Mia," he said as he looked down at my abdomen and saw the blood.

"Billy, we gotta go," Bodie said as we heard sirens coming in the distance.

"Mia," I heard Billy say as my eyes felt like they were getting heavier.

"WE GOTTA GO, MAN!" I heard Bodie's voice shout and felt myself being picked up.

I could smell Billy's cologne as I felt myself being carried away from where we were. I rested my head against his chest as he quickly made his way out of the building. I opened my eyes a little to see that we were heading over to Billy's car. Joe opened the door and moved the seat up so that Billy could put me in the back.

"You're drivin'," I heard Billy say to Joe as he got into the back with me. "GO JOE!" He shouted before he directed his attention to me and Joe shut the door before he ran around to the driver's side. "Mia, baby, hang in there," I heard Billy's voice say as I tried to focus on his face.

"I'm...sorry," I managed to get out as I felt like I was have trouble breathing.

"Don't! You have nothin' to be sorry for! Ya hear me?!" He shouted and I felt tears going down my cheeks as I tried to focus on him, but everything was becoming fuzzy. "JOE! GO FASTER!" He shouted as he kept his eyes on me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again as I felt my eyes close and my head started to fall back.

"MIA! NO!" I heard Billy shout, but it sounded like it was getting far away.

"Oh, god," were the last words that I heard come from Joe before everything went black and quiet.

BILLY'S POV

"MIA!" I shouted as I noticed that her eyes were now closed and she wasn't moving. "MIA!" I shouted again as I lightly patted her face, but she wasn't responding.

"Shit!" I heard Joe shout as he avoided hitting someone and turned on the street that the hospital was on.

I looked back down at Mia and saw that her face and lips were pale. I couldn't believe that this had happened to her. After everything that she had been through, there she was, dying in my arms. Joe quickly pulled up to the entrance of the ER and helped us get out.

"Sir, you can't park here," I heard a nurse say, but when she saw me get out with Mia in my arms, she stopped talking. "SHELLY! GET A GURNEY!" She shouted as she came over to where I was. "Is she responding?" She asked as placed two fingers on her neck and looked at me.

"What da fuck does it look like?" I asked as I looked at her and another nurse brought out a gurney.

"Her pulse is weak. Get her on here!" She shouted and I gently placed Mia on the gurney.

They immediately started to wheel her into the hospital and I stood there as I watched. Her blood was on my leather jacket and my white shirt underneath, but none of that mattered. What mattered was that Mia was going to be okay. There was something different about her and I didn't want to lose that.


	7. WAITING GAME

CHAPTER 7

BILLY'S POV

I was brought into a waiting area and I continued to pace around to hear news about how Mia was. Bodie sat in the chair and watched me as I moved back and forth.

"Billy," I heard Joe's voice say and I looked over to see him coming into the room with the other guys following behind him. "Dude, I'm sorry," he started to apologize.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT!" I shouted as I started to charge towards him and Bodie immediately got up as he tried to hold me back. "IT'S YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT DAT SHE'S BACK THERE DYIN'!" I shouted as I shoved my finger into his chest.

"Billy, man, calm down," Bodie said as he tried to hold me back.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" Joe shouted at me as I continued to struggle against Bodie.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TA KEEP HER SAFE!" I shouted as I grabbed onto his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "IF SHE DIES, IT'S YA FAULT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THEY WERE WAITING FOR US OUTSIDE!" He shouted back at me and I immediately punched him in the mouth.

"Billy! STOP!" Bodie shouted as both him and Heco pulled me back from Joe.

"Dawg, STOP!" Heco shouted and I stopped struggling against them as I watched Joe touch his lip where the blood was coming out.

"Let's go, Joe," Baggy said and they left the room together.

I stood there and tried to calm down, but I couldn't help but think that Joe could have done something more.

"You alright?" I heard Bodie ask me and I nodded my head as I looked over my shoulder at him.

An hour passed by and I was starting to get impatient with waiting to hear news about Mia. Just as I was getting ready to walk out of the room, a doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Oh, hi there," he said in a cheery voice and I looked at him with a death stare. "Umm, are you here for Mia?" He asked in a nervous voice.

"Yeah," I answered as I continued to wait on news.

"She just got out of surgery. We got the bullet out and repaired what needed to be repaired. The bullet just missed the liver," he continued to read over the notes on the clipboard.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, she is going to be fine. She is stable. We are going to keep her overnight for observation," he said as he looked back up at me and I nodded my head.

"Can I see her?" I asked and he nervously nodded his head as we followed him out of the room.

We started to make our way down the hall and received stares from the other doctors and nurses as we passed by. I guess it was intimidating to see a gang walking together through a hospital, but that's what we wanted.

"She's right in this room. She's asleep right now from the medication, but she should be waking up within the next hour or two," the doctor said as I entered her room and saw her laying there.

"You can leave now," I heard Bodie say to the doctor from behind me and I walked over to the bed Mia was in.

Her eyes were closed and I looked up at the machine beside her to see her vitals. I felt my eyes soften as I continued to look down at her.

"She'll be alright, man," Bodie said as he placed his hand on my back and I nodded my head as I sniffled. "You comin' wit us?"

"I'm stayin'," I said as I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Ya need anything?" He asked and I shook my head no as I looked back down at Mia. "Call us if ya do," he said before he patted my back and they headed out of the room.

I pulled the chair closer to Mia's bed and sat down on it. I took a hold of her hand and looked down at the floor as I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe that this had happened to her, but I felt like I needed to try harder to keep her safe.

MIA'S POV

I heard beeping and I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital room. I slowly turned my head to the side and saw Billy sitting there with his head in his hands. I slowly lifted my hand up and reached over as I lightly touched his arm. He jumped and immediately looked at me to see that I was awake.

"Mia," he said as he stood up from the chair that he was sitting on and I smiled a little as he hugged me. "Thank god," he quietly said as I was taken back that he was hugging me.

"I'm okay," I quietly said as he pulled back from me and I winced from the wound.

"I'm sorry," he said as he sat back down on the chair beside the bed.

"It's not your fault," I said as I continued to look at him and he held my hand.

"I couldn't keep ya safe," he said as he looked down at the floor.

"Billy," I said and he brought his head up to look at me again. "It's not your fault."

"It's Joe's fault," he said, trying to point the finger at someone. "I'm gonna fuckin'.."

"It wasn't Joe's fault," I stopped him from continuing further. "They knocked him out as soon as we came outside. They had this planned out," I explained and he swallowed hard as he nodded his head and looked down again.

The next day came and I was being released from the hospital. Billy had brought me in a change of clothes to wear home, since my other ones were ruined. After I was discharged, he helped me walk outside to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me get into the passenger's seat. I winced as I adjusted myself and he shut the door once he knew I was okay. He headed around to the driver's side and got it before he took off. I rested my head back against the seat as I looked out the window. He hit a bump in the road by accident and I winced as I felt some pain.

"Sorry, Mia," he apologized as he glanced over at me.

"It's okay," I said as I nodded my head and opened my eyes again.

We arrived back at Stokley Hall a short time later and he parked the car outside next to Heco's. He got out and came around to my side as he helped me out. He had his arm around me as we made our way up the steps to the apartment on the second floor. We walked down the hall together and I could hear laughter coming from inside his apartment. He opened the door and helped me inside as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"And she's back," Bodie said with a smile as he stood up from the chair and came over to me. "How ya feelin', girl?" He asked as he gave me a small hug.

"Sore, but okay," I said with a small smile as I hugged him back and he pulled away.

"We're all glad that you're okay," Bodie said with a smile and the guys nodded their heads as I looked at each of them.

"We should probably get goin', though. Got work ta do," Heco said and the guys agreed as they started to make their way out of the apartment.

Billy closed the door behind them and I looked over at Joe as he rested back against the counter in the kitchen.

"You should probably go and rest. Take your pills before ya lay down," Billy said as he shook my pill bottom, but I kept my eyes on Joe.

I watched as Joe moved out of the way of Billy and walked over towards the couch. He wouldn't make eye contact with me as he sat down.

"What's wrong, Joe?" I asked as I started to walk towards him.

"Nothin'," he quietly said as he shook his head.

"Joe, you had nothing to do with this," I said as I slowly sat down beside him.

"Try tellin' him dat," he said as he motioned over to Billy and glanced at me.

"Billy," I said as I looked over at him. "Joe, had nothing to do..."

"I know. Haven't had the chance ta talk to him yet," Billy said as he handed me a bottle of water. "I kinda flipped on him last night before I talked to ya. Sorry, Joe," he said as he ruffled his hair and Joe seemed to look in a better mood.

"You did what you could," I said as I continued to look at Joe and he nodded his head as I went to stand up from the couch.

"Easy," Joe said as he stood up to help me up.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile and started to make my way to Billy's bedroom.

Billy pulled the covers down for me before I slowly sat down and rested back against the pillow. He opened the bottle of pills for me and took one out as he handed it to me. I took it and placed it in my mouth before I took the bottle of water and took a couple sips, getting the pill down.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked as he set the bottle of water and bottle of pills down on the stand beside the bed.

"Yeah," I answered as I pulled the covers up to cover my lower half.

"Okay, text me if ya need somethin'," he said as he set my phone down beside me on the bed and I nodded my head. "Either Joe or I will be here, so just let us know if ya need somethin'," He said as he bent down and gave me a kiss.

I rested my head against the pillow and watched as he left the room. I felt my eyes start to get heavy as the medication kicked in and I closed my eyes as I fell asleep.

The night time came and the guys had been there to check on me throughout the day. I was able to get a decent amount of sleep throughout the day, especially with the painkillers I had to take. The bedroom door open and I looked over to see Billy coming in, closing the door behind him. I looked over at the clock to see that it was a little after 9.

"Calling it an early night?"I asked as I rested my head back against the pillow.

"Somethin' like dat," he said as he placed his gun and cell phone on top of the stand. "You feelin' okay?" He asked as he kicked his shoes off.

"Yeah," I answered as he took his jeans off and I moved over to see he could in the bed beside me.

He rested his head back against the pillow as I slowly turned onto my side and snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arm around me as I placed my hand on his muscular chest.

"What about work?" I asked as I lightly ran my fingers over his chest.

"The boys got it covered," he said as he lightly ran his hand up and down my arm.

I lifted my head up to look at him and brought my lips to his. I rested my head back against his chest as he held me tight and we both drifted off to sleep.


	8. SURPRISES

CHAPTER 8

MIA'S POV

A couple weeks had passed and things were great. My wound had healed up and I was finally feeling back to myself. It was Christmas Day and we had decided to have a big get-together with everyone in Billy's apartment. The girls were working on getting the food ready while the guys sat there and talked about things. I was laughing at something that Chelsea said when I looked over to see Billy's eyes on me. I smiled at him and he smirked before he took another sip from his beer bottle.

Once the food was ready, everyone started to load their plates up with food. I was leaning against the wall by the kitchen as I watched the guys fight over the food. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned around to see Billy motioning me towards the bedroom. I laughed as I followed behind him and he shut the door behind me. He immediately brought his lips to mine as he set his bottle down on top of the dresser. We both deepened the kiss as he pulled me close to him and helped me lay down on the bed. I broke the kiss and turned my head to the side as he lightly sucked on the side of my neck.

"Billy," I said with a slight giggle. "They are going to get suspicious," I said as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Let 'em," he said as he brought his lips back to mine.

We heard pounding at the bedroom door, but we continued to keep kissing.

"What's going on in there?" Joe's voice said from the other side of the door and we stopped kissing.

"Fuck off, Joe!" Billy shouted and I started to laugh.

"Can't you guys just eat and fuck later?" He asked and everyone started to laugh from the living room.

"He's right," I said as I started to sit up on the bed. "We can continue this later," I said as I ran my finger down his chest and he smirked at me.

He helped me up from the bed and held my hand as we walked over towards the door. He opened the door and Joe was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Ya just fuckin' wait, Joe," Billy said as I laughed a little and we headed to where the food was.

Later that night, after everything was cleaned up, put away, and everyone had left, I was sitting by the windowsill, looking out the window as I watched the snow fall. It was one of those snows that looked like sparkling diamonds and it was pretty to look at.

"What are ya doing?" I heard Billy ask from behind me as I continued to look out the window and watch the snow.

"Watching the snow fall," I answered as I glanced over my shoulder. "It's pretty," I said as he continued to stand behind me.

"I need to ask ya something," I heard him say and I turned around to face him.

"What is it?" I asked as he continued to stand there and glanced over at Joe.

"I know that we exchanged gifts this mornin', but there is one more," he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled something out.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I looked at him and saw him hold up a diamond ring.

"I want ya to be mine forever," he said as he held the ring out to me and I smiled as I brought my hands up to my mouth.

"Are you serious?" I asked as I continued to smile and he nodded his head. "Yes," I said as I nodded my head and brought my left hand down for him to place the ring on my finger. "Oh my god," I said with a smile as I admired the diamond ring and stood up to give him a few kisses and a hug.

"Told ya she would say yes," Joe said as he got up from the couch and came over to us.

"You knew about this?" I asked thought a chuckle as I looked at him and he nodded his head.

"Ya ready to be a Darley?" He asked as we hugged each other.

"Yes," I said with a smile as I pulled back from the hug and gave Billy a few more kisses.

A week had passed and it was New Year's Eve night. Instead of doing our normal routine of going to Four Roses, the girls and I decided that it would be fun to hear to a club with the guys. Not sure how it was going to work out, but I was hoping that none of the guys would be in jail by the time the night was over.

I was standing in the bathroom finishing up my make-up.

"Ya know I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands off of ya," I heard Billy say and I looked over to see him leaning against the doorway.

"I know," I said with a smile as I finished up my make up and got everything put away.

I decided to go with a Dark Blue Speechless Sequins Lace Dress. My hair was loosely curled and light make-up. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my clutch, and slipped on my heels before we left the apartment.

"Ya look nice," I heard Joe say from behind me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as I looked over my shoulder and we headed outside to Billy's car.

"Don't be gettin' no ideas, Joey," Billy said as he lit up a cigarette before he got in the car.

We arrived at Royale a short time later and saw the rest of the guys and girls standing outside waiting for us. I got out of the car and Chelsea squealed as she ran over to me.

"You look great!" She said as we hugged.

"So do you," I said with a smile and pulled back from the hug so we could look at each other.

"You ready to celebrate? Your birthday is tomorrow," she said as we started to walk towards the entrance of the club and the guys followed behind us.

"Yes, definitely ready. Not so sure that Billy really wanted to come here tonight," I said into her ear.

"You know how he is," she said with a smile and I nodded my head as we showed the guy at the entrance our ID's.

We headed inside the club and immediately went over to the bar. The music was loud and the place was crowded, but we were there to have a good time. We started off the night with shots of Whiskey.

"Her birthday isn't for another couple of hours, but here's to Mia," Chelsea said as everyone held their glasses up.

Everyone took their shot down with no problem. I stood there and nodded my head to the beat of the music as the bartender poured us more shots. We each took a few more shots before Chelsea and I each got a mixed drink and headed closer to the dance floor. I sipped on my drink as we both danced together. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Billy standing off to the side with Bodie watching me.

"He doesn't really look like he wants to be here," Chelsea said in my ear, taking me out of my thoughts.

"I know. He needs to loosen up," I said into her ear with a smile and she nodded her head as we continued to dance together.

About an hour had passed and we were both definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. Billy and the guys were drinking Whiskey and beers as Chelsea and I stuck with our girly mixed drinks.

"This is my jam!" Chelsea said as Single Ladies came on and we laughed as we continued to dance while we drank.

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies_

 _Now put your hands up_

I laughed as we continued to sing and dance together.

 _Up in the club, we just broke up_

 _I'm doing my own little thing_

 _You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

 _Cause another brother noticed me_

 _I'm up on him, he up on me_

 _don't pay him any attention_

 _Cause I cried my tears, for three good years_

 _Ya can't be mad at me_

 _Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

I sang as I put my hand up in the air with the engagement ring on it and Chelsea laughed.

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

 _Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

 _Acting up, drink in my cup_

 _I could care less what you think_

 _I need no permission, did I mention_

 _Don't pay him any attention_

 _Cause you had your turn_

 _And now you gonna learn_

 _What it really feels like to miss me_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Don't treat me to these things of the world_

 _I'm not that kind of girl_

 _Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

 _Is a man that makes me then takes me_

 _And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

 _Pull me into your arms_

 _Say I'm the one you want_

 _If you don't, you'll be alone_

 _And like a ghost I'll be gone_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies_

 _Now put your hands up_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

 _Wuh uh oh_

Chelsea and I laughed as the song finished up and I felt like I needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," I said into her ear and she nodded her head as she turned around to dance with Bodie.

I made my way through the crowd and headed towards the bathroom. I walked inside and headed over to a stall. I closed the door and went about doing my business. Once I was done, I headed out of the stall and over to the sink to wash my hands. I grabbed a paper towel and dried my hands off. As I went to turn around, I jumped when I saw Billy standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Billy," I said with a smile as I placed my hand over my chest. "You fucking scared me," I said as I came over to him and he wrapped his arms around my lower half as I placed my hands on his chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he brought his lips down to mine.

"You know...you're...not supposed...to be...in here," I said in between kisses.

"I know," he said as he brought his lips back down to mine and I smiled against the kiss.

He broke the kiss and I watched as he reached over and locked the bathroom door. He came back over to me and I laughed as he brought his lips back to mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we both deepened the kiss. He grabbed my ass and slowly backed me towards the counter. He gently lifted me up onto the counter and I laughed before he brought his lips back to mine again. I felt him push my dress up and grab the straps on my thong. He slowly brought them down over my legs and removed them as we kept our lips connected. I reached my hands down to where his belt was and undid his belt as he brought his lips to my neck. I let out a moan as I concentrated on getting his pants undone. He scooted my butt to the edge of the counter and I looked down as he slowly entered me. A smile formed on my lips as he started to move in and out. I brought my lips back to his and moaned as he started to pick up the pace. I grabbed onto his shoulders as I broke the kiss and let out a moan.

"Ya like that?" He said as he saw me bite my bottom lip.

"Yeah," I moaned as I tilted my head back again and he kissed my neck. "Oh, god," I moaned as I felt myself climaxing.

"That's it," he said as he continued to pick up the pace and I tightened around him.

I brought my lips back to his and he started to grunt as he reached his peak. He held himself inside of me as he released and I gave him a drunk smile as he gave me a few more kisses. I fixed my dress as he got himself back together and picked my thong up from the floor.

"This is yours," he said as he held it out to me on his finger and I took it from him.

He helped me down off the counter and I put my thong back on and made sure that I looked okay.

"Excuse me. Is someone in there?" We heard a lady ask from the other side of the door.

We both walked over to the door and I unlocked it before I opened the door. There was a lady standing there with a pissed off look on her face.

"Sir, you shouldn't be in the Ladies bathroom," the woman said as Billy and I walked out together, holding hands.

"Deal with it," Billy said to the lady and she gave him a look as we made our way back to where everyone was.

"What are you smiling about?" Chelsea said as soon as she saw me.

"Nothing," I said with a slight chuckle and she handed me another drink.

"Oh my god, you two totally just fucked in the bathroom," Chelsea said with a wide eyes and a smile on her face.

"Maybe," I said before I brought the glass to my lips and started to drink.

"Okay, let's count it down, Boston!" The DJ announced over the speakers and I turned to face Billy as he held me close to him. "10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He shouted into the mic and I smiled as Billy leaned his forehead against mine.

He slowly brought his lips to mine as we both held each other close and I could hear the guys hooting and hollering from behind us. It was my first New Year together with someone and I couldn't be happier.


	9. FINDING OUT

CHAPTER 9

ONE MONTH LATER

I was laying in Billy's bed as I rested my head against the pillow. The past few days had been terrible with me. I was nauseated, throwing up, didn't feeling like I could eat anything, and just felt entirely drained. I was hoping the sickness would pass, but it didn't seem like it was going anywhere.

Billy came into the room to grab his jacket when he saw me still laying in bed.

"Aren't ya gonna get up today?" He asked as he pulled his jacket on.

"I still don't feel good," I mumbled as I continued to rest my head against the pillow.

"Maybe ya got what Tommy had last week," he said as came over to my side of the bed. "Ya gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, just go," I said as I waved him away and he placed a kiss on my forehead before he walked out of the room.

My phone started to go off from the stand and I picked it up to see that Chelsea was calling me.

"Hello," I said as I put the phone to my ear and put my head back down.

"Hey, girl. I was about to head out and go shopping. Want to come with?" She asked as I turned onto my back.

"I don't know. I haven't been feeling the best this morning," I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

"And you weren't feeling good the other day. What's up with you?"

"I don't know. Billy thinks that I might have what Tommy had last week."

"Well, just get dressed and come with me. Please?" She begged and a small smile formed on my lips.

"Give me 15 minutes," I said as I slowly sat up on the bed and brought my legs over the side.

"Yes, alright," she said and we both ended the called.

I slowly stood up from the bed and made my way out of the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me as I started to get ready to go out with Chelsea. I brushed my teeth before I headed back into the bedroom to get dressed. I decided to wear a pair of black lounge pants, a pink AERO top, and a jean jacket. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head and got my purse together before I headed out of the bedroom.

Just as I went to slip my shoes on, I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Chelsea standing there. I grabbed my purse from the floor and opened the door as I stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey, ready to shop?" She asked and I nodded my head as we walked down the hallway together. "You feeling okay now that you got up?"

"A little. Not sure if I will eat anything while we're out," I said as we started to walk down the steps together.

We headed outside and walked over to her car. We both got into the car and she pulled out of the parking lot as we headed out to go shopping.

"So, have you two set a date yet?" She asked as she glanced over at me.

"We haven't really talked much about setting a date, but it probably won't be a big wedding. Just close friends," I said as I looked out the window.

"I can't believe he proposed to you. I never expected Billy to be that type of guy," she said with a smile. "You changed him, though," she said as she glanced over at me and I smiled a little.

"That's what Joe said," I said as I looked over at her. "But you know you are going to be my maid of honor," I said and she got excited as she continued to drive.

We arrived at the shopping center and I walked with Chelsea as she looked around at things.

"This is so cute," she said as she looked at a baby outfit that was hanging there and I nodded my head as I smiled a little. "I wish that I had a baby I could buy this for. This is so adorable," she said as she continued to look through the clothes. "Guess I'll have to wait until you and Billy have one," she said as she glanced over at me.

"I don't know if Billy really wants to have kids," I said as I shook my head.

"Don't you want them?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, of course I want kids," I said as I looked around for the nearest bathroom. "I'll be right back," I said as I started to walk over towards the bathroom.

I felt nauseated again and I didn't want to release my contents onto the floor in the middle of the baby section. I walked into the bathroom and went into the one stall. I closed the door behind me and let whatever contents were in my stomach to go into the toilet. Once I felt like I was done, I flushed and stepped out of the stall to see Chelsea standing there.

"What is up with you?" She asked as I walked over to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

"I don't know," I said after I rinsed my mouth out and grabbed a paper towel to dry my mouth.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," she said as we headed out of the bathroom together.

"Maybe," I said as we started to walk around again.

After a couple hours of shopping, we headed back to Stokley Hall. I went to hang out with Chelsea in her apartment, since Billy wasn't back. I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I felt something fall onto my lap. I picked up what was there and saw that it was a pregnancy test. I looked up to see Chelsea coming around to the front of me.

"What's this?" I asked as I held the test up.

"Go take it," she said as she sat down on the arm of the other chair in the room.

"Why?" I asked as I glanced at the test.

"Just go take it," she said with a small smile and I stood up from the couch.

I went into her bathroom, read the instructions, and proceeded to take the test.

"I don't know why you are making me do this," I said loud enough that she would be able to hear me.

I set the test down on the counter as I pulled my pants up and washed my hands.

"You can't seriously think that I'm pregnant," I said as I opened the door and she came over.

"We'll see what the test says," she said as she came into the bathroom and hovered over the test.

I rested my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, hoping that it wasn't positive. I didn't know how Billy would react if he found out that I was pregnant. He didn't really want kids.

"Oh...my...god," she said and started to squeal with excitement.

"What?" I asked as I felt my head start to pound in my chest and I came over to look at the test.

"You're pregnant!" She said in an excited voice as she started to jump up and down.

"What?" I quietly said as I looked at the test and saw two pink lines.

"This is so exciting!" She squealed as she gave me a hug.

"I'm pregnant," I quietly said as I set the test back down on the counter and hugged her back.

"Why am I the only one excited about this?" She asked as she pulled back to look at me.

"I don't know how Billy is going to react," I said as I shook my head and looked at her.

"Well, I will be there for you," she said with a smile as she looked at me and I nodded my head.

Later that evening, I was sitting on the couch watching TV with Chelsea when Billy and Joe came walking into the apartment.

"She's finally up," Joe said as soon as he saw me sitting there.

"How was your day?" I asked as I watched Billy grab a beer from the fridge.

"Good. What did you guys do today?" Billy asked before a took a swig from his bottle.

"We went shopping," I answered and glanced over at Chelsea.

She motioned for me to tell him about me being pregnant, but I shook my head.

"What are you two up to?" Joe asked as he saw the two of us interacting.

"Nothing," I said as I shook my head and looked between Joe and Billy.

"Girls are crazy," Joe said as he lit up a cigarette.

"So, Billy, you popped the question. When are you guys going to get married?" Chelsea asked as Billy sat down on the chair.

"What's it to ya?" Billy asked before he took another sip of his beer.

"Just wondering," Chelsea said with a small smile and he shook his head. "What about kids?" She asked and I looked over at her as I shook my head.

"What about 'em?" He asked as he continued to look at the TV.

"Do you want kids with Mia?" She asked and I continued to shake my head as she looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"No," he answered as he stood up from the chair.

"Why not?" Chelsea asked.

"What's up with all the questions tonight, Chelsea?" Billy asked in a rude tone as he stopped walking to look at her.

"I'm just curious," she said as she held her hands up, defending herself.

"Chelsea," I quietly said as I shook my head and tilted my head back against the couch.

I couldn't believe that she was bringing that up in front of Billy. I didn't know how he was going to react when he found out, but I was hoping that he wouldn't take it too far.

"Well, I need to get ready for work. Are you guys coming out tonight?" Chelsea asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Maybe," I said as I looked over at her.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," she said as she headed out of the apartment.

"What was that about?" Billy asked as he came over and sat down on the couch beside me.

"I don't know," I lied as I shook my head and continued to look at the TV.

Later that night, we decided to head to Four Roses. I was sitting in the booth with the guys as Chelsea brought the drinks over to the table. Chelsea and I looked at each other and she started to set them down on the table. Billy moved one over in front of me and I shook my head.

"What's up with ya?" Billy asked as he noticed that I wasn't drinking.

"I don't want any," I said as I looked up at Chelsea again.

"Ya always drink with us," he said as he moved the glass back over in front of me.

"Billy, no," I said as I moved the glass away from me again.

"Billy, she can't..." Chelsea started to say, but I shook my head.

"What do ya mean by that?" He asked as he looked up at Chelsea and then over at me.

"I can't," I said as I shook my head and looked over at him.

"Why da fuck not?" He asked as he started to wonder what was going on.

"I...um," I started to say as I looked down.

"She's pregnant," Chelsea said and everyone at the table stopped talking.

"Are ya serious?" Billy quietly asked as he looked over at me and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Yeah," I quietly said as I nodded my head.

He stood up and roughly grabbed my arm as pulled me up out of the booth.

"Billy, calm down," Chelsea said as he started to make me walk with him.

"Shut the fuck up, Chelsea," he said in an angry voice as he continued to push me towards the back of the bar where no one was.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and held the spot that he was holding my arm.

"Ow," I said as I looked at him with a hurtful look on my face.

"What da fuck do ya mean you're pregnant?" He asked in an angry tone as he got in my face.

"I...I took a test today," I stuttered as I went to look down and he roughly grabbed my jaw to make me look at him. "It was positive," I quietly said as I looked at him and tears formed in my eyes.

"You can't be fuckin' pregnant. No," he said he let go of my jaw and turned away from me as he continued to stand there.

"I go to the doctor on Thursday to double check," I said as I stared at the back of his head.

"If ya are, ya get rid of it, ya hear me?" He asked as he turned around to look at me.

"Billy, I'm not..." I started to say.

"NO!" He shouted as he got into my face. "Ya not gonna fuckin' keep it, ya hear me?!" He shouted and I could see his nostrils were flaring as he had an angry look on his face.

I swallowed hard as I felt tears come out of my eyes and I looked down at the floor. I had a feeling that he was going to react like that, but there was no way that I was going to get rid of the baby, if I was pregnant. If Billy didn't want to be involved, then I was going to have to do it on my own.


	10. TRYING TO BE THERE

CHAPTER 10

A few days had passed and it was Thursday, the day that I was going to my OB to see if I was indeed pregnant and how far along I actually was. Billy hadn't really spoken with me or touched me since he found out about the news and it was taking a toll on me. For the first time in a long time, I felt depressed and unwanted. He barely stayed at the apartment and I tried to keep my distance from him.

I was getting my things together when my phone started to go off from the bed. I picked it up and saw that it was Chelsea.

"Hey," I said as I answered the phone.

 _"Hey, you about ready to go?" She asked as I slipped on my shoes._

"Yeah, I'm heading out of the apartment now," I said as I started to make my way through the living room.

I ended the call and went to open the door.

"Where ya goin?" I heard Billy's voice ask from behind me as I had my hand on the door knob.

"I'm going to my appointment," I answered as I looked at him. "Do you want to come with me?" I asked as I watched him blow smoke out of his mouth.

"Nope," he said before he place the cigarette back in.

"Figured," I said as I opened the door and stepped out in the hallway, closing the door behind me.

I started to walk down the hallway and saw Chelsea walking towards me.

"You ready to do this?" She asked as she lightly placed her hand on my back.

"Yeah," I said as we started to go down the steps together.

"Is Billy home?" She asked as she glanced over at me.

"Yeah," I said as we reached the bottom step. "I asked him if he wanted to come, but he said nope," I added, popping the p at the end.

"He'll come around," she said as we headed outside and Joe was standing there, talking to some girl.

"Hey, ladies!" He shouted as he saw us walking to Chelsea's car.

"Hey, Joe," Chelsea said as she opened her door.

"Hi, Joe," I said as I glanced over at him.

"One minute," he said to the girl and slowly ran over to me. "Hey, are you heading to your appointment?" He asked as I set my purse on the seat.

"Yeah," I answered as I looked at him.

"I know that my brother might not seem like he wants to be involved, but don't worry, I'll handle him," he said with a smirk as he placed his hands on his chest.

"We'll see," I said with a small smile on my face as I got into the car.

"Careful, alright?" He said as he looked at the both of us as Chelsea started the car.

"Sure thing, Joe," Chelsea said with a smile and he shut my door. "He's such a young heart throb to all the women around here," she said as she started to pull out of the parking lot.

We arrived at the OB and Chelsea pulled into an empty parking spot. She shut the car off and I sat there as I stared at the sign on the building.

"You ready?" She asked as she looked over at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said as I opened the car door and we both got out.

We headed into the office and I signed myself in. As I sat down on an empty chair beside Chelsea, I started to fill out paperwork while she went through messages on her phone. Once I was finished, I brought the paperwork up to the front desk and sat down as I waited for it to be my turn.

"Mia," I heard Carol say and I stood up from the chair.

"Good luck," Chelsea said as I started to walk towards the doorway where the nurse was standing.

"Hi, Mia. How are you doing?" Carol said as we started to walk towards the room she was putting me in.

"Good, Carol. How have you been?" I asked as she lead me into the room.

"Good, sweetie. I haven't seen you in about a year. What's been going on?" She asked as I set my purse down on the chair and got up on the edge of the bed.

"Not too much. Trying to stay busy," I said as she started to look over my file.

"Who's the lucky guy?" She asked as she read over the paper.

"My fiance, Billy," I said with a small smile and showed her the ring on my finger.

"Oooo, look at that. You got a good guy on your hands there with great taste," she said as she examined the ring. "So, when was your last period?" She asked as she grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the drawer.

"Honestly, I think it was a couple months ago. I have been so busy that I haven't had the time to actual thing when exactly it was," I said as I held my arm out and she wrapped the cuff around my arm.

"Well, we will figure out how far along you are and when exactly you are due," she said as she started to pump the cuff up. "Was this planned at all?"

"No," I said as I shook my head and looked down.

"Well, I'm sure you will be a great mom," she said with a smile and got my blood pressure. "120/80, perfect as always," she said as she took the cuff off and placed it back in the drawer.

Once we went through all the basics, she had me change into a gown while I waited for Dr. Cline to come into the room to check me. I heard a knock at the door and I looked over to see Dr. Cline coming in.

"Hey, Mia. How have you been?" She asked with a smile on her face as Carol followed into the room behind her.

"Good, Dr. Cline. How about yourself?" I asked as she looked over my chart and Carol brought an ultrasound machine over to the side of the bed.

"Good, it sounds like you may be pregnant. Is that correct?" She asked as she came over to me and had me lay back.

"Yeah, I have been feeling nauseated and throwing up the past week, so my friend had me take a test and it was positive. I'm not sure how far along I am," I said as she placed a sheet on my lower half.

"Well, we will figure that out once we look at how the baby is progressing," she said as she grabbed a bottle of gel from the stand and squirted some of it onto my belly.

She grabbed the transducer from the holder and placed it onto my belly. I looked over at the screen as she started to move the transducer around.

"Okay, here's the baby," she said as I saw the baby on the screen and tears started to come to my eyes. "Here is the head and you can see the little toes here," she said as she started to point everything out.

As she continued to point things out on the screen, I felt tears come out of my eyes. I reached my hands up and wiped them away.

"Are you okay, dear?" I heard Carol ask me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's just...emotional," I said as I wiped some more away and smiled a little.

"It's a beautiful thing," she said with a smile as I continued to look at the screen and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks," I said as I took the tissue and started to dab at my eyes.

"Would you like for me to print a couple of pictures out for you?" Dr. Cline asked as she glanced over at me.

"Yes, please," I said and then sniffled.

Once she finished checking everything out, she printed a couple pictures from the ultrasound. Carol handed me a towel and I wiped the remaining gel from my stomach before I sat up.

"So, how far along do you think I am?" I asked as I looked at Dr. Cline.

"Looking at the measurements of the growth of the baby, it looks like you are about 8 weeks along. I'm going to set your due date for September 3rd, but it may change as you continue to come in and we look at the measurements," she explained and I thought about the alcohol consumption I had been doing.

"Ummm," I started to say as I looked down. "I didn't find out that I was pregnant until the other day and I have been drinking," I said then lifted my head up to look at her. "Would that have harmed the baby?"

"The baby looks healthy at the moment, so I would suggest no more alcohol," she said with a small smile and I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Dr. Cline," I said as I stood up and she walked me out of the room.

I scheduled my next appointment before I headed out to the waiting room area.

"So, how did it go? How far along are you?" Chelsea asked me as she stood up.

"I'm around 8 weeks," I answered as I grabbed the sonogram pictures from my purse and handed them over to her.

"Awwww, look how cute," she said with a smile as we walked outside and over to her car. "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yes, she said the baby is healthy. No more alcohol, though," I said before we got into her car.

"Of course," she said as she handed the pictures back to me once we were in the car and I set them back in my purse.

We arrived back at the apartments and went our separate ways. I opened the door to Billy's apartment and headed inside as I closed the door behind me. He was leaning back against the counter as he and Joe laughed about something. They went quiet as I set my purse down on the table in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I could feel eyes on me as I headed to Billy's bedroom and shut the door. I took a couple sips of water before I set the bottle down on the stand and layed down on the bed. I was hoping that Billy would come around, but would he?

BILLY'S POV

"How do ya think it went?" Joe asked before he took another sip of his beer.

"Don't know, don't care," I said as I saw some pictures in her purse and I set my beer down on the table as I went to pull them out.

"What's that?" he asked as I went through the ultrasound pictures. "Is that the baby?" He asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"What da fuck da ya think?" I asked as I glanced over at him and brought my attention back to the pictures.

"What are ya gonna do, Billy? You had part in this," he said as I put the pictures back in her purse.

"I can't, Joe," I said as I picked my beer bottle back up and took a swig.

"So, you're just gonna have her do it on her own?" He asked and I walked away from him. "Billy, man, come on. You can't..." He started to say as he followed behind me and I shushed him. "What?" He asked as I held my hand up to him and walked closer to my bedroom door.

I could hear Mia sobbing from the other side of the door as we continued to stand there.

"See, you can't do this to her. She loves you, man," Joe quietly said from behind me and we both walked away from the door.

"I can't bring a baby into this," I said, referring to the life that I was living.

"Dude, yes, you can. All us guys will protect them. You know that," he explained and I nodded my head as I looked down at the floor. "You proposed to her, too, man. Ya can't just leave her like that."

"Don't ya have somewhere to be?" I asked as I looked at him and he got the message as he grabbed his phone and headed out of the apartment.

I made my way back to the bedroom door and stood there as I heard that Mia was still sobbing. I looked down at the floor and immediately felt bad. She was crying because of me, because of the way that I was acting. I grabbed onto the door knob and slowly opened the door. I saw Mia laying on the bed with her hands up to her face as she continued to sob. I swallowed hard and slowly walked over to the bed. I kneeled down beside the bed and lightly placed my hand on her hip.

"I'm...sorry," she said through a sob as she continued to hold her hands to her face.

"Mia," I quietly said as I continued to look at her. "Ya have nothing to be sorry for," I said as she continued to cry. "Come here," I said and I watched as she slowly sat up on the bed.

I opened my arms for her and she leaned into my arms as she rested her head against my shoulder. We both wrapped our arms around each other as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry," I quietly said as I held her tight. "I'm a fuckin' jerk," I added as she seemed to calm down.

"No, don't," she said as she pulled back from me and we both looked at each other.

I reached up and wiped the remaining tears away with my thumbs. She sniffled as a small smile formed on her lips. I smirked and brought my lips down to hers. We were going to have to make this whole baby thing work. That's all there was to it.


	11. UNEXPECTED

CHAPTER 11

MIA'S POV

A couple more months had passed by and I was now 16 weeks pregnant. My baby bump was becoming more noticeable and the more sickness had started to subside. My cravings were definitely starting to show and I felt like I was always hungry. Billy had been supportive and coming around with everything, so I was glad about that. Over the past couple of months, we had also had a small wedding with our close friends. It was small, but I was finally Mrs. Darley.

I was sitting at the kitchen table one morning, eating breakfast. I heard someone coming and I looked over to see Billy coming out of the bedroom.

"Morning," I said as I brought my attention back down to my plate.

"Morning," he mumbled as he opened up the fridge and grabbed the bottle of orange juice out.

"Are you still coming to my appointment today?" I asked before I took another bite of toast.

"Yeah," he said as he poured himself some juice. "What time?"

"It's at 10:30 this morning," I said before I took a sip of my juice.

"I can't," he said and I immediately looked at him.

"Billy, you said that you were going to come with me to my next appointment. This morning is my next appointment," I said as I continued to look at the back of him.

"I can't go!" He shouted as he looked over at me and I looked back down at my plate.

He opened the fridge door, placed the juice back in the fridge, and slammed the door shut. He grabbed his coat from the chair and pulled it on before he grabbed his keys and made his way over to leave the apartment. I jumped as he slammed the door shut and set my fork back down on the plate.

"Nice," I quietly said to myself as I grabbed my phone and texted Chelsea to see if she would want to go with me.

"What was that about?" I heard Joe ask from behind me in a tired voice.

"Your brother seems to be in a bad mood this morning," I said as I glanced over my shoulder.

"When isn't he," he said as he walked over the fridge and opened the door. "I thought he was going wit ya to your appointment?" He asked as he grabbed some leftover Chinese food out.

"I thought so, too," I said as I placed my phone back down on the table. "Chelsea is going with me," I said as I grabbed my glass of juice and took another sip.

"Can I come?" Joe asked as he took a bite of the cold, leftover food from the container.

"Sure," I said with a small smile as I picked my dishes up from the table and took them over to the sink.

"Awesome," he said as he took another bite.

We both got ready to head to my appointment. We stepped out into the hallway and started down the hall.

"He's coming with us?" Chelsea asked as she saw Joe walking behind me.

"Yeah, he wanted to come along," I answered as we started down the steps.

"Billy's not coming again?" She asked as she glanced over at me and I shook my head. "What an ass," she said as we headed outside.

We started to get into my car. Joe got in the back while Chelsea sat up front with me.

"Did he say why he wasn't coming again?" Chelsea asked as I started down the street.

"No," I answered as I shook my head and continued to drive.

"He fuckin' woke me up," Joe said from the back seat as he looked out the window.

"I thought he was okay with everything?" Chelsea said.

"I thought so, too," I said as I stopped at the red light. "He seemed pissed about something this morning," I said as the light turned green and I started to go again.

"Typical Billy," Chelsea said and I nodded my head.

We arrived at Dr. Cline's office a little while later and headed inside. Chelsea and Joe sat down in a couple empty seats while I signed myself in. I headed over and sat down on the empty chair beside Joe as I waited to be called back.

"Joe, stop," Chelsea whispered and I looked over to see him messing with one of the models of the women anatomy on the stand.

Something fell out of the model and landed on the floor.

"Shit," Joe said as he reached down to grab it from the floor and Chelsea and I both chuckled as the ladies in the waiting room looked over at him.

He went to go to put it back where it fell out of, but it ended up falling back onto the table, which caused me and Chelsea to laugh again.

"Just leave it, Joe," Chelsea said through a chuckle and I brought my hand up to my face.

"Mia," I heard Carol's voice say and I stood up as I made my way over to her.

"Can they come back with me? They want to see the baby," I said as I motioned back to Chelsea and Joe.

"Sure," she said with a smile and they followed behind me.

As soon as we walked in the room, I had Chelsea take my purse while I got set up to get an ultrasound down. Chelsea sat down on the chair beside the bed while Joe leaned back against the wall as he stood beside her.

"So, how has everything been going for you?" Dr. Cline asked as I moved my shirt up and she tucked a towel in the hem of my pants, exposing my small belly.

"Good. The morning sickness has subsided, so it's not as bad as it was," I said as she grabbed the bottle of gel from the stand.

"That's good. Is this your husband?" She asked as she motioned over to Joe.

"No, that's his brother, Joe," I said as I glanced over at him. "He wanted to come," I said as she placed some gel on my belly.

"The more the merrier," she said with a smile and grabbed the transducer. "Let's see how the baby is doing," she said as she placed the transducer on my belly and started to move it around as the baby came on the screen.

"Oh my gosh," I heard Chelsea say and I glanced over at her to see that she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Would you like to hear the baby's heart beat?" Dr. Cline asked as she looked over at Chelsea.

"Sure," Chelsea said with a smile and the baby's heart beat started to fill the room.

"Wow," Joe said with a slight chuckle as we continued to listen.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Dr. Cline asked as she looked over at Chelsea and Joe.

"Yeah," Chelsea said as I looked back over at the screen.

"Did you want to know the sex today?" Dr. Cline asked as she looked over at me.

"Sure," I said with a smile as I continued to look at the screen as she moved the transducer around again.

"Well, it looks like you are going to have a girl," Dr. Cline said.

"A girl? Really?" I asked as a smile formed on my face.

"Yes, definitely a girl," she said as she printed out some copies for me.

Once I got cleaned up, we headed out of the office together and back out to my car.

"You're having a girl," Chelsea said as we got into the car. "That's so exciting!" She said as she put her seatbelt on.

"Yeah, now we can start shopping," I said as I put my seatbelt on and started the car.

"If only your brother was more involved," Chelsea said as she looked back at Joe.

"He will be. Just give him some time," Joe said from the back seat.

"I have given a couple months, Joe," I said as I glanced up at him in my rearview mirror.

"I know. He's a tough cookie," he said and we started to laugh.

We arrived back at Stokley Hall and I saw Billy's car there, which means that he was back from wherever he went. Joe and Chelsea walked in front of me as we made our way back to Billy's apartment. Joe opened the door and we followed behind him inside. Billy was sitting there with the guys, drinking beer, and talking about something. He stopped talking as soon as we walked in.

"Where da fuck ya been, Joe?" Billy asked as he looked over at us.

"I went wit the girls to see the baby, like you should be doin'," Joe said as he walked over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"What da fuck did ya just say to me?" Billy asked as he got up from his chair and went over to Joe.

"You should be more involved, that's all I'm sayin'," Joe said as he turned around to face Billy.

"That's none of ya fuckin' business, Joey," Billy said as he grabbed onto Joe's shirt.

"Guys, knock it off," Chelsea said as we watched what was going on.

"Shut da fuck up, Chelsea," Billy said as he pointed over to her.

"Billy, what is wrong with you?" I asked as I looked at him.

"This whole baby issue," he said as he let go of Joe's shirt. "Dats all you're concerned 'bout," he said as he started to come over to me.

"We're supposed to be concerned about it. We did this together," I said as I looked into his eyes. "I thought you were starting to come around with this whole thing."

"You were wrong," he said as he shook his head and turned around.

"So, what now? I'm just going to have to deal with it on my own?" I asked as I stared at the back of him.

"Yeah, dats that I'm saying," he said with a smirk on his face and I shook my head. "If ya would have kept ya legs closed, this wouldn't have happened," he said and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Well, maybe if you would have wore a condom every time you fucked me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I shouted and he immediately turned around and charged after me.

"Ya stupid, bitch!" Billy shouted as he smacked me hard across the face and shoved me up against the wall. "Don't ya dare fuckin' talk to me like that!" He shouted in my face and smacked me again, making me fall down to the floor.

"BILLY! STOP!" Chelsea said as a couple of the guys came over and pulled him back from me.

"Billy, calm down, man!" I heard one of the guys shout at him as they held him back.

"What da fuck is wrong with you?!" Joe asked as he kneeled down on the other side of me as he and Chelsea helped me sit up.

"Mia, are you okay?" Chelsea asked as I lifted my head up and started to sob. "You're bleeding," she said as she stood up from the floor and walked over to get a towel. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Billy? She's carrying your fucking child," she said as she kneeled down beside me and held the towel to my lip.

"I fuckin' want her out of here," he said as the guys continued to hold him back.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Joe asked as he stood up from my side. "Hasn't she been through enough?" He asked as tears went down my cheeks and Chelsea held me close.

"I don't fuckin' want her here anymore," I heard him say and I looked down as I sobbed more.

"You're fuckin' crazy," Joe said as he came back over to my side and they helped me up from the floor. "She is your fuckin' wife and carryin' your child."

"Ya think I fuckin' care?" Billy asked and I shook my head as I opened the door and headed out of the apartment.

"Mia," I held Chelsea say as I leaned against the wall and started to sob again.

"He..hates..me," I said I rested my head back against the wall.

"Shh, Mia. It's okay," Chelsea said as I heard Joe inside the apartment fighting with Billy. "Come with me to my place," Chelsea said as she lightly grabbed onto my arm and we started to walk down the hall together.

We made it to her apartment and she helped me walk inside. She helped me sit down on the couch as she continued to dab the blood on my lip.

"What am I gonna do, Chels," I said as I thought about what just happened.

"You're going to be okay, Mia. Just calm down," she said as she lightly rubbed my back and I leaned forward as I placed my elbows on top of my knees and held my head in my hands. "It's not good for the baby."

Later that night, I was laying on the bed in Chelsea's spare bedroom in her apartment. I heard Chelsea talking to Joe in the living room about what was going on.

"Is she okay?" I heard Joe's voice ask as I reached up to wipe tears away.

"Yeah, she's just really shaken and upset about what happened," Chelsea answered.

"I don't know what got into him. He's never hurt Mia before. I thought everythin' was goin' good between them," Joe said as my bottom jaw started to quiver.

"It was. I don't know what changed today. She wanted him to come with her to the appointment and then the next thing I know, she's texting me saying that he can't go with her. If he wants to be involved, now is the time. I just can't believe he did that to her," Chelsea said as I reached up to wipe more tears away.

"I know. I'm gonna try and talk to him 'bout it. Just her I stopped by and I'll be back tomorrow," Joe said and I heard the door to the apartment shut.

I couldn't believe that Billy had attacked me like that. What was I going to do?


	12. MOVING OUT

CHAPTER 12

BILLY'S POV

The next morning came and I was sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey. Mia had spend the night at Chelsea's and I was starting to feel bad about what happened the night before. I watched as Joe got a couple garbage bags out from under the sink.

"What da fuck are ya doin'?" I asked as I watched him start to put Mia's things in the bag.

"Getting Mia's things together," he answered, not making eye contact with me. "How could ya fuckin' do that to her? She's your wife," he said as he stopped picking things up and looked at me.

"I don't know," I said as I looked away from him and took a sip of my drink.

"She is da best thing has happened to you and you're ruinin' it," he said as he started to put more of her things in the bag.

I continued to sit there with my glass as he continued to pack up more of her things. I knew that what I did was wrong and couldn't be fixed. What had be done was done and that was it. Mia was gone.

MIA'S POV

I was sitting on the bench by the windowsill as I continued to look outside as the rain came down. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I continued to look out the window.

"Here you go, Mia," I heard Chelsea say and I looked over to see her placing a mug of hot tea in the stand in front of me.

"Thanks," I quietly said and looked back out the window.

The door to the apartment opened and I glanced over to see Joe coming in with a couple garbage bags.

"Hi, Joe," Chelsea said as she came over to help him.

"Hey," he said as he handed one of the bags to her. "Hey, Mia," I heard him say and I nodded my head as I continued to look out the window.

They took the bags to the spare room. A few minutes later, they came back out and I saw my phone appear in front of me. I looked at it for a moment and then looked up at Joe as he held it out to me.

"Thanks," I quietly said as I took the phone from him.

"I um...I got your stuff together," he started to say as he sat down by my feet.

"Thanks," I said as I looked down and felt tears coming to my eyes again. "He hates me, doesn't he?" I asked as I glanced up at him.

"Mia, he doesn't hate ya," Joe said as tears went down my cheeks and I sniffled.

"Then why did he do that?" I asked as Chelsea handed me a tissue.

"I don't know," he answered as he shook his head and looked away. "Are ya gonna be okay?" He asked as he looked at me again.

"I don't know," I quietly said as I shook my head and wiped more tears away.

"He seems like he's sorry," he said.

"Then he should come here to apologize to her," Chelsea said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ya know how Billy is. I will try talking to him again once I go back. Just try and calm down about it," he said as he placed his hand on top of my knee and I nodded my head.

"Thanks for getting my things," I said as I looked at him again.

"No problem and when he forgives ya, I'll help ya move it back in," he said with a small smile as he stood up.

I watched as Joe left the apartment and I picked up my phone. I unlocked it and saw the picture of Billy and I in the background. I locked the phone again and set it back down beside me.

Later that day, Chelsea had gone to the store to get some things while I was resting on the couch. As I scrolled through my contacts, I stopped when I saw Kristen's name. As I layed there, I thought about what it would be like to get my life back to how it was before, to be working at a hospital and having a life. I decided to send her a text message instead of calling. Hopefully, she would help me out.

A couple days had passed and I was packing things in a couple suitcases that I had bought when Chelsea and I were out one day.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chelsea asked as she helped me pack my things.

"Yeah, Kristen is a great person and will help me get back to work," I said as I placed more things in the suitcase.

"You're not going to turn Billy in, are you?" She asked as I grabbed the last of my things and placed them into the suitcase.

"No," I said as I shook my head and zipped up the suitcase. "Can you help me get these in my car?" I asked as I made sure that I had everything.

"Sure," she said with a smile as she grabbed one of the suitcases and we headed out of her apartment.

We walked down the steps and headed outside to my car. I opened up the trunk and placed the suitcase that I had inside while Chelsea placed the other one beside it. I closed the trunk and we stood there together.

"Please don't forget about me," she said as tears started to come to her eyes.

"I won't," I said with a small smile.

"And make sure you come and visit me when you have time to," she said with a slight chuckle as she wiped tears away.

" I will," I said as I leaned towards her and we hugged. "I'm going to miss you," I said as I held her tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," She said as she pulled back from the hug. "Don't be a stranger around here," she said as I opened the driver's side door and I got in.

"I will call you once I get settled," I said as I set my purse down on the passenger's seat.

"Okay, be safe," she said as she backed away from my car and I started to back out.

I started to pull out of the parking lot and was on my way to Kristen's. Since Billy didn't want to be a part of my life, I was going to have to move on and get my old life back.

BILLY'S POV

"Ya talk to Mia yet?" I heard Joe ask from behind me as I looked through some pictures that we were laying on the counter.

"No," I answered as I shook my head and continued to go through them.

"Dude, ya need to talk to her. Ya miss her and I know it," he said as he hopped up on the counter and sat down.

"I gotta go deal wit some shit," I said as I walked away from him and put my jacket on.

I grabbed the bag from the chair and headed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind me. I went down the steps as I lit up a cigarette and took a long drag out of it as I walked outside. As soon as I stepped outside, I noticed that Mia's car was gone. I stood there and blew smoke out of my mouth as I looked around to see that her gone was gone.

"She's gone," I heard Chelsea's voice say from behind me and I turned around to face her.

"What do ya mean she's gone," I said as I threw my bag in the passenger's seat and leaned back against the car as I continued to smoke.

"She left a little bit ago," she said as she continued to look at me.

"Where did she go?" I asked as I looked around.

"If she wants you to know, she will contact you," she said before she turned around and headed back into the apartments.

I stood there, flicking my cigarette to the ground and got into my car. I slammed the door shut and sat there as I thought about where he could have gone. I smacked the steering wheel with my hands and rested my forehead against it. I didn't want her to go. Truth was, I was afraid to be a dad. I was afraid of how the child was going to grow up with the life what I was living. That's why it was so hard for me, but I knew that I needed to try.

MIA'S POV

I pulled up into Kristen's driveway and pulled up beside her car. I shut my car off and opened the door as I got out. She lived in a cute little two story house and I was thankful that she was letting me stay with her.

I opened my car door, got out, and walked around to the trunk to get my luggage out. I grabbed the handles of each suitcase and started to head towards her front door. As I reached the front door, I stood the luggage upright and rang the doorbell. The door opened and I smiled as soon as I saw Kristen.

"Oh my god, Mia!" She said with a smile as soon as she saw me and brought me into a hug. "You look great," she added as she hugged me tight.

"Thanks, so do you, Kristen," I said as I pulled back from the hug.

"And you're expecting. That's a change for you," she said as she saw my small bump.

"Yeah, it's something that we need to talk about," I said as my smile started to fade.

"Well, let's get you settled in her," she said as she took my luggage and I followed behind her.

"Thanks for letting me come here. I really appreciate it," I said as I took one and she took the other.

"It's no problem. I'm still single as ever, especially with all the hours I put in at the hospital," she said as I followed her upstairs to the spare bedroom. "Here is your room," she said as we entered a room that had a queen sized bed, off white walls, a flat screen TV, and private bathroom.

"Kristen, this is...this is amazing. Thank you," I said as I stood the luggage upright.

"It's no problem. I am glad that you came to me," she said with a smile. "I will be downstairs. So, go ahead and get yourself settled in and then we can talk," she said before she walked out of the room.

I looked around and set my luggage up on the bed. As I started to take things out to put them away, my phone started to go off from the bed. I looked over and saw that Billy was calling me. I decided to let it go to voicemail for the time being. After what he had put me through, I didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

Once I got the majority of my things put away, I decided to head downstairs to talk to Kristen about what was going on. She was in the kitchen, baking something. As soon as I walked in, I felt her eyes on me.

"So, did you get everything put away?" She asked as I sat down on the stool by the island.

"Yes, thank you," I said with a small smile as I watched her take a pan out cupcakes out of the oven and set them down on top.

"So, we need to talk about things," she said as she came over and sat down on the other stool beside me. "What happened to you, Mia?" She asked as we both looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I knew what she was going to get at.

"You just all the sudden one day up and disappeared. That is not like you at all," she said and I looked down at the counter. "Mia," she said as I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Mia, talk to me," she said as she lightly placed her hand on my back.

"I can't," I answered as tears started to come out of my eyes.

"Yes, you can. I am here listening. You need to talk to someone about what happened," she said and I shook my head no.

"Kirsten, I can't," I said as I looked back over at her and she came closer to me.

"Yes, you can," she said as I reached up to wipe tears away. "I am right here and you need someone to talk to."

"The reason why I disappeared was not because I wanted to do something different," I started to explain. "I was taken," I said as I looked over at her.

"Taken? By who?" She asked as she continued to look at me.

"I was at the corner market down the street. Jim, he was...he was there as always," I said as I looked back down at the counter and started to think about what happened. "I was going to get something and the next thing I know, I heard shouting from a bunch of guys. They had guns," I said as I looked over at her and more tears came down my cheeks.

"Oh, god, Mia," she quietly said as she pulled her hand up to her mouth.

"They shot Jim and then they took me because I was there," I said as I reached up to wipe tears away.

"They...took you?" She asked as she lightly touched my arm and I nodded my head as I looked back down. "Where did they take you?"

"They took me back to the apartments that they lived in. I tried to fight back against them, but they were too strong," I said as I reached up to wipe more tears away. "I was...forced into this bedroom and that is where I stayed."

"Oh, Mia," she quietly said as she, too, started to get upset.

"The...leader of the gang...Billy...it was his room. I was his. At first, it was just kissing. I didn't it, but he forced me," I said as I glanced over at her. "I ended up getting sick and he took care of me," I said as I reached up to wipe more tears away. "Something changed between us. We ended up getting closer and that's when you called me," I explained and sniffled. "I told you that everything was okay with me, but it wasn't."

"I could tell that something wasn't right," she said and I nodded my head.

"We ended up being together, having sex, drinking together. It was like a different life for me," I explained as she lightly rubbed my back.

"A different life that you shouldn't be involved in," she said as I wiped more tears from my cheeks.

"One night, I was out with his brother and a couple friends at the one bar, Four Roses," I said.

"I know where that is," she said and I nodded my head.

"His brother, Joe, and I were coming out of the bar. The one gang, their rival, they were waiting for us outside. They ended up grabbing the both of us and took us to his abandoned building downtown," I said as I looked at my hands. "The leader of that gang tried to..," I started to say, but shook my head.

"He didn't, Mia, did he?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"No, he didn't. The guys got there just in time to break it up," I said as I glanced over at her. "I ended up getting away from the guy and when I was helping Joe get his rope untied, the guy shot me."

"Jesus, Mia," I heard her quietly say as I continued on with my story.

"Billy was there and they ended up getting me to the hospital just in time. I had never seen him so worried about me," I said with a small smile as I glanced over at her. "He...umm...he ended up proposing to me Christmas Day, which I wasn't expecting. About a little over a month after that, I found out that I was pregnant," I said as I looked down and placed my hand on my small belly. "I...umm...I told Billy the one night and...he wasn't happy," I said as I felt myself start to get upset again. "He basically told me to get rid of it," I said as more tears came to my eyes and bottom jaw quivered as I looked over at her.

"What? Why?" She asked as more tears came out of her eyes.

"Because...he..he didn't want to bring a baby into the life that he was living. He sells drugs, Kristen," I said as I looked at her again and she shook her head. "He seemed like he was coming around. We even got married," I said as I held up my hand to show her that we got married. "Last week, he was supposed to come to my appointment with me. Something just seemed...off with him that morning. He ended up not coming to the appointment with me, but his brother, Joe, and my friend came. I found out that I am having a girl," I said with a small smile and she smiled back at me. "We got back to the apartment and Billy was hanging out with his guys," I said as I looked away from her again. "We...ended up..getting into a fight and...he...he ended up hitting me," I said as I brought my hands up to my face.

"Oh my god, Mia," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "We have to call the police. They need to know what happened," she said and I immediately started to shake my head no.

"No, I don't want to get the police involved," I said as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Mia, they took you and kept you at the apartments. No one knew where you were. And this guy was hitting you? He needs to be locked up," she explained and I shook my head no again.

"No, I'm fine, Kristen. I don't want to get the police involved," I said as I looked at her and she nodded her head. "I just want to get my life back," I said as I wiped some more tears away.

"I'll help you get your life back. You can stay here as long as you need to, okay?" She said and I nodded my head. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked as she stood up from the chair and sniffled.

"Sure," I quietly said as I watched her open the fridge to see what she had.

I knew that it was going to be hard for me to move on from Billy, but if he didn't want me in his life, I was going to just let it be and see what would happen.


	13. MISSING YOU

CHAPTER 13

BILLY'S POV

A couple months had passed since I had seen Mia. I had tried to get her out of my head, but it was hard. She had changed my life and I felt like I needed to get her back in my life.

I pulled my car up out front of The Office and headed inside. I heard the guys talking and made my way to where their voices were. They stopped talking as soon as they saw me approach.

"Well, did ya find her?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Ya, we have eyes on her throughout the day. She's been living with Kristen and working at the hospital again," Bodie said and I nodded my head.

"When are ya gonna step in?" Joe asked as I looked over at him.

"Soon enough," I answered as I looked at the guys and they all nodded their heads.

MIA'S POV

I was now 24 weeks pregnant and things couldn't be better. I was working at the hospital and finally felt like my life was getting back to normal.

I walked down the hall as I made my way around to check on the patients. As I walked down the hall, my phone started to go off from my pocket. I pulled it out to see that Joe was calling me. I let out a huff as I pressed the ignore button and placed my phone back in my pocket. My phone started to go off again from my pocket and I took it back out to see that Joe was calling me again. I shook my head and pressed the ignore button again.

"Mia, I heard Kristen's voice from behind me and I turned around to see her coming towards me with a smile on her face. "Did you want to get some dinner in the cafeteria?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Sure," I said with a small smile as we walked together down the hall.

"I am starving," she said as we approached the elevator and my phone started to go off from my pocket again. "Who's that?" She asked as I saw that it was Joe calling again.

"It's Joe, Billy's brother," I said as I pressed ignore again. "He keeps calling me," I said as the doors opened and we stepped inside.

"I wonder if they have those chicken fingers that I like," she said as my phone started to go off again. "Joe, again?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"I have to answer," I said as I accepted the call. "What do you want, Joe?" I asked as I held the phone to my ear.

 _"Mia! Thank god!" He shouted and I could tell that he was panicking._

"Joe? What's wrong?" I asked as I glanced over at Kristen.

 _"It's Billy. He was shot," he said as I felt my heart drop down into my stomach._

"What? Is...is he okay, Joe?" I asked as I brought my hand up to my forehead and the doors opened.

 _"I don't know. He lost a lot of blood, Mia. We are drivin' him ta the hospital now," he said as we stepped out of the elevator._

"Oh my god," I quietly said as I leaned back against the wall.

 _"He misses ya, Mia," he said as I felt tears coming to my eyes._

"Joe, I can't..." I started to say as I glanced over at Kristen again.

 _"Mia, he's not the same person dat he was when you left. A part of him is missin'," he said. "Mia?"_

"Yeah, Joe. I'm still here," I said as I continued to stand there. "How far away are you guys?"

 _"We are pullin' in now. I will have one of the guys find ya," he said before the call ended._

"What happened?" Kristen asked as she continued to stand there.

"Billy...he got shot," I said as I made eye contact with her. "They are bringing him in now."

"Mia, don't get involved with that again," she said as we started to walk towards the cafeteria again.

Not much more was said while we both got some food and sat down at an empty table. I stared off as Kristen talked and started to eat her food. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying. All I could think about was Billy.

"Mia? Are you listening to me?" I heard Kristen ask as she broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said as I opened up my bottle of water and started to drink it.

"You still think about him, don't you?" She asked as she continued to study my face and I nodded my head.

"He's the father of my child. I should be thinking about him," I answered before I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Mia, he's not a good person. He hit you, for Christ's sake," she quietly said, making sure no one else heard her.

Once we were finished eating, we decided to make our way back to the floor that we were working on. As we were waiting for the elevator to come down, I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Joe running towards me.

"Joe?" I said as I saw him approaching me.

"They just took him back to surgery," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?" I quietly said as I glanced over at Kristen.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my arm and started to drag me with him.

"Joe, I can't," I said as I pulled my arm around of his grasp.

"Mia, please," he pleaded as tears started to come to his eyes.

"Joe, I am working," I said as I glanced over a Kristen. "I can't just leave and go..."

"Go," Kristen said and we both looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I continued to look at her.

"Yeah, go be with him. He might have not treated you right, but he is your husband," she said with a small smile as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside.

"Thank you," I said as Joe grabbed onto my hand and led me down the hallway.

I continued to follow behind him until he brought me into a waiting room where the guys were. He let go of my hand and the guys stopped talking as they looked over at me.

"Is...is he okay?" I asked as I looked around at the guys.

"We haven't heard anythin' yet," Bodie said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and came over to me. "Ya look good. How ya been?" He asked as he gave me a hug.

"Okay," I said as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"He's gonna be okay," I heard Joe say from beside me and I nodded my head.

"He misses ya, Mia," Bodie said and I nodded my head again as I wiped the tears away.

An hour had passed and I was starting to wonder what was going on.

"Are you here for Billy Darley?" I heard someone say and I lifted my head to see Dr. Peterson standing there. "Mia, what are you doing here?" He asked as soon as he saw me.

"Billy's my husband," I said as I slowly stood up from the chair. "Is he okay?" I asked as I continued to look at him.

"He is going to be just fine. We got the bullet out and there was no major damage done. We did have to give him a couple blood transfusions, since he lost so much blood," he explained and I nodded my head.

"Can we see him?" Joe asked as he stood beside me.

"Not all of you can go in at the moment. Just a couple at a time," Dr. Peterson explained. "I can take you to his room," he said as he looked at me.

"I actually need to get back to work," I said as I went to walk out of the room.

"Mia!" I heard Joe shout from behind me. "Mia, stop," he said as he grabbed onto my arm to stop me. "Where are ya going?" He asked as he stepped in front of me.

"I have to get back to work, Joe," I said as I felt tears coming to my eyes again.

"Mia, don't do this," he said as I made eye contact with him. "Ya both need each other," he said as tears started to go down my cheeks, but I was quick to wipe them away.

"He made me leave..." I started to say.

"It was a mistake on his part and he knows dat. I can see it in his face. He hasn't been the same since ya left," he explained. "Just come and see him."

"Fine," I quietly said and I turned around as we followed Dr. Peterson to the room that he was in.

"He's in this room right here," he said as he motioned to the room and I stood there for a moment. "If he needs anything, just get a nurse," he explained and I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I quietly said and then started to go into his room.

Joe was standing next to Billy's bed as I slowly walked towards his bed. They stopped talking as soon as Billy saw me.

"Mia," he quietly said as soon as he saw me.

"Joe said you were shot," I said as I stopped walking and we both looked at each other. "I just...wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Can you give us a minute?" Billy asked Joe and Joe nodded his head before he left the room. "Come here," he said as he looked over at me and I slowly walked towards his bed. "Ya look good," he said as gently took a hold of my hand. "How's she doin'?" He asked as he looked at my belly.

"How did you..." I started to say.

"Joe told me," he stopped me and I nodded my head.

"She's doing good," I said with a small smile as he lightly touched my belly.

"How ya been?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Okay," I answered as I tried to keep my emotions together.

"I miss ya, Mia," he said and I felt tears coming to my eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt ya," he said as he reached for my hand again.

"I know," I said as I nodded my head and wiped the tears away.

"Ya still wearing the ring," he said as he looked at my left hand.

"Yeah," I said with a slight chuckle and a smirk formed on his face.

"Ya miss me?" He asked and I nodded my head as I sniffled.

"I have to...umm...I have to get back to work," I said as I continued to look at him.

"I love ya, Mia," he said as I went to walk away from him and he continued to hold my hand.

"I gotta go, Billy," I said as I pulled my hand out of his and started to walk out of the room.

"Where ya goin'?" Joe asked as I walked out of the room and started to walk down the hall.

"I have to get back to work, Joe," I said as I glanced over at him.

"Kristen said it was okay," he said as he followed with me.

"I can't deal with this right now," I said as I reached the elevator.

"Are ya done wit him?" He asked as I pushed the button for the elevator.

"I don't know, Joe. I need time," I said as the doors opened and I stepped inside.

"Just think about it," he said as I pushed the button to the floor that I was working on and I nodded my head as the doors started to close.

Once I reached the 3rd floor, the doors opened and I stepped out. I started to walk down the hallway and all I could think about what Billy, the memories that we had made and everything we had gone through together.

"Mia," I heard Kristen's voice say and I looked over to see her walking towards me. "How is he?" She asked as we walked together.

"He's okay. The bullet didn't do any major damage. He's recovering right now," I said as we stopped walking and I leaned back against the wall.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked and I nodded my head as I looked up at the ceiling.

"He wants me to come back," I said as I closed my eyes.

"What are you going to do?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know," I said as I shook my head and looked at her again.

"You're smart. I know you will make the right decision," she said with a smile and I nodded my head. "Now, let's get back to work," she said as with a smile and I walked with her again.

Later that night, our shift was over and we were walking out of the hospital together.

"I can't believe what that guy said to me," she said and I laughed as we made our way to where our cars were parked.

"Maybe he has a crush on you," I said with a smile as I looked over at her and noticed that the guys cars were parked a few spots away from mine.

"Is that them?" She asked as we reached her car and I saw Billy leaning against his car.

"Yeah," I said as I looked over at her.

"You want me to wait with you?" She asked as she glanced over at them.

"Umm...no...I'll be alright," I said with a small smile and she nodded her head.

"Just be smart," she said as she opened her car door. "Call me if you need to."

"I will," I said and she shut her door as I started to walk over towards Billy.

He finished his cigarette and threw it off to the side as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

"They let you out?" I asked as I approached him.

"Ya, wasn't gonna stay there," he answered as he looked at me and I nodded my head as I looked down at the ground.

He reached for both of my hands and gently took them in his as he pulled me close to him. I tilted my head up to look at him. He placed his hands on my belly and I looked down at them.

"Come home wit me," he quietly said and I looked back up at him.

"I can't," I quietly said as our eyes locked.

"Why?" He asked as we both continued to look at each other.

"It's complicated," I answered as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

"When are ya comin' back?" He asked as he continued to look at me.

"I don't know," I quietly said as I shook my head.

He brought his hands up and gently cupped my head in his as he lightly pressed his lips against mine. He pulled back for a moment and we both looked at each other before he pressed his lips back to mine again. I gently placed my hands on his toned chest and broke the kiss as I leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a light kiss on top of my forehead. It felt good to be back in his arms, but was that the best decision for me to make? He had hurt me before, but would he do it again?


	14. THE ARRIVAL

CHAPTER 14

MIA'S POV

35 WEEKS PREGNANT

I was laying in bed with Billy as he lightly ran his hand over my belly. I was now 35 weeks pregnant and things were going great. Billy and I had got our own place, where they would be enough room for the baby and it wasn't too far away from Kristen's house. I felt the baby kick against his hand and he smirked before he placed a light kiss on my belly.

"Are you ready to be a dad?" I asked as he moved back up to lay down beside me.

"I hope so," he said before he gave me a kiss.

"I gotta get ready for work," I said as I looked over at the clock and saw that it was time for me to get up.

"Are ya sure ya have to work today?" He asked as I stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said with a small smile as I got my scrubs ready. "Maybe you could pick up some Chinese for us later," I said as I started to get dressed. "I'm craving that right now," I said as I glanced over at him.

"What time do ya get off?" He asked as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

"8," I answered as I spray some body spray on myself.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth really quick before I finished getting my things together. I grabbed myself a Nutrigrain bar and saw Billy coming out of the bedroom.

"I'll see you later," I said as I came over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Be careful," he said before I gave him another kiss.

"You be careful," I said with a smile as I headed over to the front door. "I love you," I said as I glanced over my shoulder.

"I love you, too," he said as I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me.

I arrived at the hospital a short time later and headed inside.

"Hey, momma," Kristen said with a smile as soon as she saw me.

"Hey," I said with a smile as I walked into the employee room with her. "How's it been?" I asked as I opened up my locker and set my stuff inside.

"Not too bad. The usual patients that need something everything five minutes, but nothing we can't handle. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked as I closed my locker.

"Like a whale," I said as I glanced at her.

"You're getting there," she said as we walked out into the hall together.

Later that evening, I walked out of a patient's room and started down the hall. I felt strong cramping and I stopped walking as the smile disappeared from my face. I grabbed onto the wall as I leaned forward a little. The pain intensified and I winced as I looked around for someone to help me. Kristen came out of one of the rooms down the hall and saw me.

"Mia!" She shouted as she quickly made her way towards me. "What's wrong?" She asked as she placed her hand on my back and I felt more pain.

"I feel pain," I said in a shakey voice.

"Okay, here," she said as she helped me over to the chair in the hall. "Sit down for a minute," she said as she helped me sit down.

I took a deep breath as I felt the pain get worse.

"Sheila! Get Dr. Cline!" She shouted as she kneeled down in front of me. "Mia, have you been feeling any pain today at all?" She asked as I looked at her.

"My lower back was hurting earlier," I said as I tilted my head back against the wall and placed my hands on my belly.

"How far along are you?" She asked as I took some deep breaths.

"35 weeks," I said as I gritted my teeth together.

"Just try to relax," she said as she looked around.

"Mia," I heard Dr. Cline's voice say and I looked over to see her walking towards us.

"She's having bad cramps," Kristen said as she stood up.

"Is this the first time you felt this today, Mia?" Dr. Cline asked.

"I had...some pain..in my lower back earlier," I said as I felt the pain coming back.

"It's okay, Mia," Kristen said as I held onto her hand and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Let's get her to the maternity ward. Sheila, get a wheelchair for her," Dr. Cline said and Sheila quickly brought one over.

"Call..Billy," I said as I handed Kristen my phone and she nodded her head.

They helped me into the wheelchair and took me to the maternity ward. I got changed into a gown and layed down so that they could check me.

"Mia, do you feel pressure at all?" The doctor asked as she put some gloves on.

"Yeah," I said looked down at her. "Is she okay?" I asked as I kept my eyes on her.

"She's not getting enough oxygen. Sheila, get Dr. Peterson in here," Dr. Cline said and Sheila went over to phone as Kristen came into the room.

"He's on his way," Kristen said as she set my phone down on the table. "What's going on?" She asked as she looked at Dr. Cline.

"The baby isn't getting enough oxygen. We are going to have to do a C-Section to get her out. Kristen, get her on oxygen," she said as I started to panic.

"What? What's going to happen?" I asked as I tears came to my eyes.

"We are going to help you, Mia," Dr. Cline said as Kristen placed an oxygen mask over my face.

"Is Ava going to be okay?" I asked as I started to panic more.

"Just relax, Mia. We are going to help the both of you," Dr. Cline said as I rested my head back against the pillow and squeezed my eyes shut as tears came out.

"Where is she?" I heard Billy's voice from the hall and I looked over as Kristen brought him in. "What's goin' on? Is Ava okay?" He asked as he came into the room.

"We're going to do an emergency C-Section to get Ava out. She isn't getting enough oxygen," Dr. Cline explained as more tears came out of my eyes.

"Are ya in pain?" He asked as he looked down at me and I nodded my head. "Why don't ya fuckin' give her somethin'?" He asked as he looked at everyone.

"We are working on getting her ready," Dr. Cline said as I winced more as Billy took my hand in his.

A few minutes later, I was prepped and ready to go in the OR. A sheet was draped up in front of me, so I couldn't see what was going on. Kristen and Billy came in wearing scrubs as I waited for the baby to be taken out.

"It's okay," Billy said as he kneeled down beside me and I looked over at him.

"I'm scared," I quietly whispered as I looked over at him.

"Okay, Mia, you are going to feel some pressure," Dr. Cline said as Billy took my hand in his.

I layed there and stared up at the ceiling with Billy and Kristen by my side. I was waiting for Ava's cries to fill the room.

"Are you doing okay, Mia?" Kristen asked and I slightly nodded my head as I felt more pressure.

All the sudden, I heard Ava's cries start to fill the room. I let out a sigh of relief as tears came to my eyes.

"She's here, Mia. She's so little," Kristen said as she stood up and looked at Ava.

"Is she okay?" I asked as I looked over at Billy and Ava's cries continued.

"Ya, she's fine," Billy said before he placed a light kiss on my cheek.

A couple minutes later, Kristen came around to us with Ava. She had a pink hat on and was wrapped up in a pink blanket. I smiled as I reached up and touched her hand.

"Hey, Ava," I said with a smile as tears filled my eyes. "She has your eyes," I said as I looked over at Billy and he smirked at her.

"She's pretty like her momma," Billy said as I brought my attention back to Ava.

Once I was stitched back up and where I needed to be, I was taken into a recovery room. Billy sat in the chair close to my bed as I looked over at him with tired eyes.

"Well, she's early," I said with a small smile as he gently tucked some hair behind my ear.

"She's beautiful," he said and the door to my room opened.

"Did she come already?" Chelsea asked as we saw both her and Joe come into the room.

"Yeah, she's here," I said with a smile as they looked around for her.

"Where is she?" Joe asked when they didn't see her.

"They are going to bring her in soon," I answered as Chelsea came over to the bed to give me a hug.

"I can't believe little Ava is here already," she said as she gave me a gentle hug. "Is she okay?" She asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah, she's perfect. She has Billy's eyes," I said as I glanced over at him.

"Congrats, man," Joe said as he smacked Billy's back.

"Here she is," Kristen said as she wheeled Ava's baby cart into the room and I smiled as I slowly sat up on the bed.

"Oh my goodness," Chelsea said with a smile as Kristen gently picked up Ava and brought her over to me.

"Look at that," Joe said with a small smile as I took Ava into my arms.

"Let me know if you need anything," Kristen said with a smile before she walked out of the room.

"She's gorgeous, Mia," Chelsea said as she sat on the bed beside us. "She's so tiny," she said as she lightly touched Ava's hand.

The day went from me just going to a normal work day to me giving birth a beautiful baby girl. I was glad that Ava was okay and I couldn't wait to bring her home with Billy. She was adorable and I was hoping that this would bring us closer.


End file.
